Feel Again
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: She doesn't remember her name, but she thinks its starts with K. During a Hunt with her surrogated mother B, she encounters a human name Dylan who made her feel a pulse and becomes attractive. Although she ate Dylan's fiancé, the two started forming a relationship that would change everything.
1. Chapter 1: I'm dead

_**Feel Again**_

**Inspire by Isaac Marion novel and Summit film "Warm Bodies"**

_Summary: She doesn't remember her name, but she thinks its starts with K. During a Hunt with her surrogated mother B, she encounters a human name Dylan who made her feel a pulse and become attractive. Although she ate Dylan's fiancé, the two started forming a relationship that would change everything._

_**Chapter 1: I'm dead. **_

What the hell am I doing with my life? I'm so pale and thin. I should get out more, maybe go to a gym. I should eat better too. My posture is terrible as well. I should stand up straighter or get that back condition…what is it called again, scoliosis? Yeah, I think that is the word for it, scoliosis. Come on, back straight, shoulder's back, head up people would notice. Nah, I don't think people would notice me. What's wrong with me anyway? Why am I so weird? I'm just like everybody else here at the mall yet I can't seem to connect. I want to connect with others. So why can't I connect?

_Oh, yeah. It's because I'm dead._

I shouldn't beat around the bush. I mean, we're all dead. This guy is dead. That chick is dead. Hey even those twins in the photo booth are dead. And that other woman in the elevator is _totally_ dead. Oh god, these people look like crap.

I wish I could introduce myself more properly, but I can't remember my name. I mean, I think it started with a "K," but that's all I have left…including the necklace with the cursive K engrave on it. I can't remember my name, or my family, nor …did I have a job? I don't think so, since the clothes I'm wearing doesn't say employment but teenager. I mean from all the walking dead in small business own shops wearing uniforms or suits say otherwise at this mall while the red converse I wore blared out.

Sometimes I analyzed the others and try to imagine what they were. For example, the guy standing by the escalators wearing a police uniform, he was a mall cop. Another one is the girl in the water fountain being nibble on by koi fishes, missing a stiletto while her pink sequin gown is covered in mold. She was the prom queen. And finally the guy hanging upside down on the second landing…he was a…hmmm I could only imagine a stupidly high junkie skater boy. Instantly he roared falling off the second story and smashed onto the tile floor. Splat. Ow. I would say that would hurt, but pain doesn't bother us. Not when you are a corpse.

It's difficult to piece together how this whole chaos of an apocalypse started. Could it have been chemical warfare or an airborne virus, the evolution of the swine flu, or a radioactive mosquito that accidently ate toxic waste? Anyway, it doesn't really matter. This is what we are. The walking dead or as the movies I watched calls it….what is the word again? Oh right, Zombies.

This is a usual day for me. I stagger around, occasionally colliding into people, unable to say sorry or anything else. I wonder if it was much better in the past before this. How everybody could express themselves through body language and emotion, being able to communicate, or even enjoy another person's company. A lot of us have made our home here at this mall. I don't know why. People search at malls, I guess, but I'm not sure what we're searching for.

I continue to shuffle around down the hall till hearing hisses and growls. Turning my head towards the directions to find two skeletons munching on a dog. As they eat the animal, a corpse sat beside them tearing off his face. I inertly shuddered. Crap. Boneys: a skeletal representation of us corpses, all skin and bone. All decompose with decaying blue, browns, and greenish hues that if I could smell properly I might have barfed. What makes them different from the corpses other than looks is that their lighter on their feet and more flexible if not agile. I like to call them anorexic hall monitors for their cannibalistic animal behavior. True they don't bother us Corpses much. However they'll eat anything with a pulse. Boneys are like our version of death. Someday we all become them. When you just give up on all hope and toss away whatever humanity you have left, letting the monster take control. I'm not conflicted about it, though I prefer being deadly pale instead of a stick figure. After all, there is no turning back.

A boney saw me watch and growled at me. I averted my eyes quickly as possible and walked away.

I don't want to be like this. I'm lonely. I'm lost. I'm confused. I wonder if everybody here is lost, too. Okay, minus those who previously worked here? But what about the others who wander around in circles not getting anywhere. Does everybody here feel trapped? Wanting more in this suppose life? Or am I the only one thinking?

**.o0o.**

I occupy the far end of the mall where the isolated movie theater resigns. Hardly anybody comes here, not since the escalator broken down a few years ago and renovated. Since seventh/eighths of us are unable to function their knee joints to bend and take the stairs. The theater is large, practically empty with mold, spiders, and what is that….whatever it is in the popcorn machine and mildew in the soda fountain. An accessional rodent scurrying around munching on artificial candy box. Not that it bothers me. Dust filtering the air, cobwebs on draperies, plasters chipping off walls, a skeleton or two on the floor, and broken or cracked glass.

What made this theater special is the entire wall of a mirror. Every day I looked at it to see myself. I stand there wondering if there are any changes in my appearance or imagine what I used to look like. Already I stood in front of the stain reflective glass seeing the usual corpse. All deadly white pale skin cover in gore, blood, dirt and scars from the hunt. Empty grey eyes filled with no empathy other than apathy. Veins visibly noticeable in a vibrant blue hue, pink rims around eyes while some bruising underneath. But what makes me different is the long oiling dark hair all frail, damage, and rattle up in a rats nest with some dry blood of course. My clothes age and ragged wearing a demine vest, white top tattered if not smeared in blood, brown skinny jeans, red converse, studded belt, and funny accessories. Probably a tomboy in my human life?

With a shrug I headed to the projector room. I like movies apparently. Give me a moment as I put in the projector. Now what should I choice…never mind, never been in this booth before so let's see what's on. I flipped the switch and watched a stroll of light exited the lenses of the camera hitting the large ripped screen. Afterwards walked out to the main theater and sat in the rotten leather chair watching the film.

_This was my life. _

Walking around with the occasional groans and moans then come here to escape. Something about the silver screen lets me forget what I am. Also a substitute to dream since zombies can't sleep. So yeah, life sucks as a zombie.

**.o0o.**

The next day I shuffled around the mall heading toward the food court where another corpse sat in one of the tables with a glass staring at it. B is one of the beautiful corpses in the mall. She is near her middle age, dark skin or in this case grey skin. Hair spiky with her newly bloody hair gel she made from the last hunt. She wore a frail black long-sleeved turtleneck and leather skirt, tights already ruin underneath the battered leather boots. A Boney tried to set her up with a husband and adoptive children, though she somewhat laughed at them and walking away standing next to me. B prefers being a single lady. I remember a boney tried to arrange a marriage with me, before the other corpse and I could reach the alter B shuffled over yanking with must force of dislocating me arm.

I sat down across from her.

B is my friend or better yet surrogated mother. By surrogated mother/friend, I mean we normally stare, grunt, and groan at each other since her objection at the wedding. Sometimes she would take me on the hunts she goes on without option like what mothers usually do towards their children. As she prefers to be a single woman and parent with me. Also by fuzzy memories she was the one who bit me. But no hard feelings, heck we're close to having a conversation.

Speaking of which, I'm started to feel hungry I can't recall the last hunting trip, maybe two weeks ago, but I could feel the urge. I feel the change in my system almost like fire in my frozen veins. Blood flooding my mind, in that that vivid, tempted crimson red, pumping through a channel under delicate tissue in internal and external jugular down to the subclavian veins and-oops sorry, salivating a bit there.

We groaned and hum to each other till giving up with slumped shoulder. Days usually passed this way. Although, we somehow are capable to speak actual words. It takes a lot of effort and strange tingle feeling in the vocal cords, but it makes us unique from the others.

So staring at B, I mustered the word, "St…Starv…ing."

She looked up panting a little as she replied hoarsely, "Ci-ty."

Sure communication is rare; all of us zombies share similar diet. As we travel in packs to make a wider search and teamwork, including where relatives are trying to shoot you twenty-four seven. Eight other corps joins us in our march towards the city in search for the only source food. Humans.

_Damn, we are slow. _

'''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''' '''**

**So yeah, I saw "Warm Bodies" and couldn't resist on writing a story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review for I like to hear your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2: Brains with a pinch of Memori

_**Feeling Again**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Warm Bodies_

**Chapter 2: Brain with a pinch of Memories**

**Dylan's POV (Sorta)**

Dylan Rhodes wasn't like your typical survivor in this apocalypse torture. Like everybody else, he lost his parents to the zombies leaving him and his little sister Abbey orphans. He could remember his childhood in the cities, visiting the New York City, going to Chicago, Los Angelos, and any tall scraper district until he turned Fourteen when the world change. Mr. Rhodes suggested living in a colony outside of the cities in the big open lands of the country. Away from possible civilization that would attract the Corpses. It all worked out for a few years, fireworks on the fourth of July, winter snow, being able to play sports without having to look over your shoulder, and more. Sure there was limited energy for power, only used for the winter, but everything was peaceful…until the skeletons came.

The skeletons-boney's terrorized the small village killing everybody on sight or turning them into a Corpse. The last thing Dylan had memory of his parents, was his mother crying as she hid him and his sister under the trap door where a bunkered resigned. Minutes turned to hours as he, Abbey, and other children listen to other people screaming, guns firing, and skeletons consuming everyone. Hours turned to days and nobody dared open the hatched. But when the hatched opened, Sargent Yorks and other soldiers from the nearest Wall who received a distress signal. Robert Yorks was once friends with Sawyers Rhodes and the godfather of Dylan and Abbey. He took the children under his wing as his own living in his house with his children Tucker and Megan.

Dylan took Yorks hospitality with respect as he try to live through high school and try to be the best. He became somewhat the popular kid, in both athletics and books in order to make a living. Also got in a relationship with the prettiest girl in the school, Shelby Nicolson. Although everybody knows Shelby maybe beautiful with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she wasn't the kindest of all women. No, she was kind of a bitch and knew how to play her cards right in getting what she wants. At first, Dylan thought their relationship would be just high school sweethearts and end with graduation as he signed up for search and seizure in hunt for medicine, gas, and other resources require beyond the wall. However, Shelby signed up as well to be close to him which he find generously romantic though worried she wasn't capable what lye's on the other side of the wall. But as always, Shelby proved him wrong and soon pestered him about marriage.

Now giving in thinking he loved her. They were in search for pharmaceutical medicine outside the wall and towards the neighboring city. He was twenty-two years old and found it irritating that his team wasn't the finest or dedicated personnel of the platoon. As some of his comrades were fooling around with the syringes or electronically devised they have brought. Dylan practically given up of this somewhat survivor war of humans and the undead. There is no cure for Corpses and hell of a chance for a boney.

Like the video linked send from their allies under General Grigio says about Corpses_. "Corpses look human, they are not. They do not think. They do not bleed. Whether they were your mother or your best friend, they are beyond your help. They are uncaring, unfeeling, and incapable of remorse…"_

With a deep breath, he walked through the aisle picking up as much medicine and shoving it in a pack. "C'mon guys, the sooner we get all this, the quicker we can return to the wall. We have orders. "

"Loosen up, man." Tucker said under his grey tuque. "Not like it's the end of the world."

"You've been smokin', Yorks?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"Hey, the greener the grass the better you'll feel." Tucker replied.

Dylan groaned trying not to smack himself in the forehead, "Do you have any idea how much medicine the City goes through in a month? We need to pharama salvage in order to survive. We can't just abandon our-"

"Look what I found," Shelby murmured in front of Dylan holding up a pink case. Dylan stopped in his tracks as Shelby leaned forward with a deviant hint in her eyes seeing what is to come later in the upcoming months once more. They have been intimate, though neither were completely close for it was sex…never love.

"Come on, Shell." Dylan said placing a hand on her shoulders and taking a step back. "Focus."

Shelby pouted her plum lips before shoving more birth control and Prozac into her bag.

**.o0o.**

**K's POV**

The herd and I have been walking for almost a day but I could hardly care. It was nice to get out of the Mall, see the open sky and what possible chance of organic life that wasn't human. Saw a doe with her faun…until a boney ate them. Poor bambi. Anyway, the hunger was burning in my throat, so irritating I need blood to sooth the acid pain.

B set a hand on my shoulder stopping me as she tilted her head to left where a community hospital is. Taking a deep breath through my nose to smell humans, about twelve sets of hearts beats echoed in the air. Instantly my mouth water at the thought of flesh just being close at hand and mouth. B gave a groan looking at them who desperately want to feast on their next meal after a boney taunted us earlier today. So with in sync nod, we walked inside the hospital to catch our prey of the dead.

_Dammit, we're still slow._

Following our senses, the humans hid on the third floor. One Corpse tripped knocking an abandon wheelchair over. We stopped at the sound of the clash of metal on tile before walking again. Each step the inner beast steps forward desperately seeking for food. For human flesh. Hearts, brains, livers, lungs, the organs are the best part than the meats. Anything that gives humans a purpose to live is more valuable than the leaned mean. Though I hope there won't be junk food. Obese as the size of a sumo wrestler doesn't taste excellent not with all that fat. Ugh.

"Do you hear something?"

"Shit, the area was secured."

Gun clicking, "Dylan let's bail."

"We have orders, Shell. It was probably nothing anyway. You're being paranoid, alright?"

I got closer to the door, my legs quicken for the first time in weeks in seeing a male figure on the other side of the glass. The other Corpses would agree as we charged over mouths open banging the door to the side. The humans screamed, calling out for one of their member's name, but I got up to him smacking him to the side to get out of my way as my friends attacked. Gun fire goes off and it becomes survival of the fittest. The guy I pushed used the butt of his riffle knocking me off of my feet landing hard on the floor as he jumped on the table shooting at a Corpse.

"Shoot for their heads!" He exclaimed.

I sat up, shaking my head to see him in awe. There was something different about him that caught my attention. He held an appearance unlike any other human, having brown hair streaked with golden strands, brown colored eyes, a long thin nose, and full lips. He is also very tall and muscular with tan skin. Something inside me stirs feeling a slight punch from the inside of my chest. I stood up curiously when suddenly a bullet penetrated my shoulder. I growled facing a blonde hair girl holding a riffle. We glared at each other waiting in who is going to make the move.

"Come on, bitch." She hissed.

_Oh no, she didn't!_

I growled, charging at her before she took the neck shot. With a slight leap, I pinned her to the ground over on the next aisle. She cried out calling somebodies name and covered her face with her hand. A diamond antique ring rested on her finger. _Nice ice, _I thought before grabbing her head and slamming it on the solid hard floor. Now, I'm not proud of this. In fact, I'll go easy on the details and say I hit her head hard enough to facture her skull a few times leaving a diffuse axonal injury.

I really don't like hurting people, but this is how my kind lives. It's _kill or be kill_ and killing them is the only food source for us Corpses. This hunger is a very powerful thing. If I don't eat all of her, mainly consume her brain, she'll rise and become a Corpse like me. However, if I do, I get her memories, thoughts, and feelings. Okay, I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Other than the heart and liver I enjoy the brain. It's the only part of the human body that makes me feel human again. So breaking the top of Blondie's skull and took a sample of her brain to see them. The sweet jelly taste on my tongue, triggering the unexplainable passage to her past.

_I could see and experience her past, feeling the heat of the stage lights as countless little girls danced around in tutus for a ballet recital with countless people applause happily towards their daughters. __**I don't want to hurt you**__. I thought, watching the younger version of my prey name Shelby does a curtsy, her curly golden locks bouncing. __**I just wanna feel what you felt.**__ The Next memory was her on the jungle-gym falling off and breaking her arm. She cried as her mom came running to her aid soothing her as her dad carried her to the car. __**To feel the good**__. Another memory of her ice skating on the ice, the cool wind blowing against her face as she dances on frozen water humming a melody. __**To feel a bit less dead.**__ She leaned against the lockers giggling with her friends on the latest gossip as they watch boys walking by and saying who they should get. The boy from before, walked with a strange blonde guy laughing away until his eyes met hers. There was a mental communication going on between them, though something on his face said different. _

_So many memories were going by between this guy name Dylan and her but there was something she wasn't considering. I chewed slowly, trying to savor the memory of love, happiness, and joy, but the taste of obsession linger on the tissue. Vision of Shelby gossiping about Dylan being a conquest and how popular she was becoming to be the top Queen Bee. There were others of her bullying kids; taunting them if they weren't pretty or recover from a loss of a love one. I almost gaged till another memory of Shelby and Dylan making out in a broom closet, her legs wrapped around her waist while he supported her by holding her thighs, both grinding against one another._

"_Dylan, I love you." Shelby moaned against his ear. Dylan pulled back surprised while she pouted on the separation until seeing his face. He looked shock that she would say that, like he thought their relationship was different. "Don't you love me?"_

"_I…I like you a lot, Shell." Dylan assured, "It's just too early to tell."_

_Shelby smiled as she leaned down and kissed him._

_The memory changed to Dylan and Shelby on a bench watching the sunset. Dylan had his arm around her shoulder as she rested her on his. So much pure emotion on this memory when Dylan spoke of the past, "I missed traveling. I remember going on airplanes and see all of America: The Empire State Building, Hollywood sign, Pizza pie…"_

_Shelby chuckled, "You always thinking of food."_

_Dylan chuckled, "Hey, it was one good pizza. I remember my mom's attempted to make one but it didn't taste the same."_

"_Why's that?" she asked._

"_Because there is something in Chicago's water that brought the taste." He explained._

"_I love it that you remember that kind of stuff." She murmured snuggling closer to him. "Cause if we don't, then it'll be gone… disappearing into the wind. Right?"_

"_Yeah," Dylan sighed sadly. "The world is fucked up." _

"_You can say that again," she chuckled, rolling on top of Dylan kissing him teasingly. _

_When she pulled back, Dylan cradle her cheek kissing down her neck while whispering her name, "Shelby, Shelby. Shelby? SHELBY!"_

Dylan voice calling back for his dead fiancé snapped me back to reality. All around my friends have eaten about nine of the twelve humans hear while others continue to fight. Everything was hazy for a moment, like smoke in a room. Dylan called out for Shelby demanding where she is as he fired at all Corpses. The blonde guy in a ski cap got pinned by another Corpse only to be shot by Dylan losing his last bullet. Quickly, I put Shelby's brain in a jar sealing the lid and put it in a purse I carried before standing up while another Corpse ate her. Practically everybody was eating or being eaten except for Dylan and me. I don't know what it is, but I just wanted to walk to him for some reason.

So taking the next step, I headed towards Dylan. Immediately he pulled out a machete from his belt and stabbed me in the stomach. We look down at the blade feeling nothing nor blood being spilt. Out of shock, I took this a moment of opportunity and grabbed his arm slamming him to the ground then mounted his stomach. I used my legs to pin his arms. He thrashed trying to throw me off, but since I ate I was much stronger. So I sat on him removing the machete then stared down at his face. Horror could be expressed in his eyes, although his face remained neutral, lips in a fine deep line waiting for death. I don't want to kill him …just feel. My hand traced over his jaw touching the slight whiskers of a five o'clock shadow. Skin so warm like the sun or close to being it.

A groan broke the trance looking over my shoulder to find my friends about finished eating the search team. B stood there looking at me, anticipating for the execution blow and eat. Otherwise she would kill him and force his heart down my throat. No, somehow I don't want him dead. Instead I gathered my clot of brown blood from the machete wound and smeared it on his face, neck, and clothes, adding some scratches to his shirt to make his transformation believable. It's not safe here or anywhere else. But I don't want him to go; I want to get to know him personally.

_Shit, what am I thinking?_

I leaned down smelling for any trace of human off of Dylan. The scent was drowned in my own, which I groaned in a sign of approval. Afterwards, I stared into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. Maybe a corpse was on him planning to eat his brains? But not today.

"Trust," I manage to choke out. "Me."

"What?" he whispered.

"Follow…" I murmured, standing up and taking his hand helping him back on his feet.

I never let go of his wrist as we left. As we left the dead behind, leaving his now ex-fiancé, Shelby behind.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''' '''''**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please leave a review because I'm wondering if anybody likes it or give some Ideas!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**!


	3. Chapter 3: The Nest

_**Feel Again**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Warm Bodies"_

**Chapter 3: The nest **

**K's POV**

I don't know what I'm doing. What the hell is wrong with me? The others would never bring a human to our home. Want to know why? Because it's insane! Right now, they think he's just one of us: A new addition to the clan. They would think I have gone mad. That is, if they could think. Why did I have to be strange one? The runt of the pack. Did I bang my head so hard during the reanimation after I died? Probably. Or eating Shelby's brain has caused some sort of relapse that I can't quite actually explain. What the hell am I doing? Bringing a human to the mother nest of Corpses.

Anyway, I continue to secure Dylan close to me as the herd reached the mall. We lost probably a third of our group, but that is probably normal, unless they bitten those humans at the hospital leaving their brains intact to reanimate once more. B looked at me questionably, for she suspected something was up. Never have I left a human live, since I take my diet toward brain food. Then again, there were hardly Corpses who appeared around my age. Only the dead Prom Queen and junkie skater boy. She gave an approval nod leading the others back to the mall.

I sighed in relief, escorting Dylan around the mall and parking lot towards the theater. Somehow he cooperated easily; walking in slow motion while shrugging his shoulders now and then to mimics the motion. Once we reached the theater, I took him to the staff room where I keep my collection. There is interesting stuff you can find in here. Books, CDs, DVDs, A record player, trinkets and knickknacks. I like to collect stuff, things that hold an unknown personal connection. Things that make me feel alive and escape from the world.

Dylan walked in taking a seat on the opposite end of the table eyes glaring in hatred. The room was engrossed in awkward silences that I started moving things around, cleaning up a bit if possible. I stop at a mirror, quickly giving a once over to discover blood all over my mouth and hair slight a mess. So wiping as much blood as possible off of me and corrected my hair.

_Okay, I look decent enough? _

I sat down on the opposite of the table staring at Dylan curiously. He glared with full hate, grabbing a letter opener and used it for his advantage, but he didn't attack. No, he was cautious of his surrounding being in the hornets' nest of Corpses and Boneys.

"Won't eat…you." I said to him calmly. "Keep you safe."

Dylan glared at me even more though the smell of fear could be detected. I sighed, standing up which he stood up as well aiming the knife at me. My eyes widen from a simple jester…maybe I should leave him alone for a bit. Let him have time to absorb the situation?

**.o0o.**

I sat on top of the movie theater roof, watching the others walking around not knowing that to do with their undead life. Usual this was one of my quiet (By the absents of grunts and groans) spots in the open air. Being able to see the stars while the full moon shines above me. All right, maybe I should have thought this through a bit. But I can tell if a guy wants to be alone.

After all, his fiancé is day so he needs time to mourn. And besides, there are other ways to get to know another person. Eating his dead fiancés brains might not be the unconventional way, but…taking Shelby's brain out and taking a small bite down memory lane.

_Shelby smiled at a young female version of Dylan who doesn't seem pleased to see her at all. Dylan was talking to Tucker while Megan left to fetch some more snacks. All five of them were hanging out after school in the Yorks mansion. _

"_It's a special occasion, Abbey." Shelby said, trying to win Dylan sister. She though being girly if not preppy may help the tomboy girl by doing make-up and braiding hair may help the thirteen year old. _

"_No it isn't." Abbey sneered. "Not anymore."_

"_Abbey," Dylan sighed from across the room. _

"_It's your birthday, you should be excited." Shelby praised._

"_No it isn't." the memory skips going back replaying the scene._

_Megan returned with a tray of food and sat next to Abbey. She cleared her throat when Sargent Yorks came in and smiled at the children hanging out for the small occasion of Abbey's somewhat birthday. After chatting in an awkward conversation, the Sargent looked at Shelby and Dylan across the coffee table._

"_So Shelby, Tucker told me you are interested in medicine." Yorks said. "But tell me you never consider going to work education with your mother. You know, in the wall we need excellent people."_

"_Um," Shelby said, feeling a slight pressure under Sargent Yorks stare. She felt like she was being interrogated, knowing if she messed up, Robert would request Dylan to leave her. Everybody knows how the Sargent is on the four children. Wanting what's best for them and the wall._

"_Ignore him, Shell." Tucker spoke. "Sargent idea like any military fart on saving humanity is to build a gigantic cage for everyone in it, and then wait at the door with weapons until everybody rots."_

"_Well, Tucker, without the wall, we would be consuming flesh instead of poultry." The Sargent calmly replied with authority. Dylan sighed rubbing his temple to relieve a headache while the two younger girls watched slightly amused. _

_The memory changed to Dylan, Tucker, Shelby, and another girl name Nina walking down the abandon streets towards the wall where the stadium is kept. Tucker was flirting with Nina, passing a small roll up joint while Dylan wrapped his arms around Shelby's shoulder. She sighed in content ready for some excitement._

"_This is the only way past the wall." Tucker said passing the joint to Dylan who shook his head. "Your loss, man. Anyway, we won't get caught over here."_

_They reached the wall where the stadium entrance is barricade with yellow paint that read "Do not enter!" spread. Dylan pushed the door open with ease which the girls giggle at how his biceps flexed. He smirked holding the door open for them to sneak through the darkness of the stadium. Tucker continue to brag on the idea of rope climbing down the opposite end of the stadium for adrenaline rush. Mainly from a dare to see who haves the guts for the extreme. Nina on the other hand was nervous, even though she willing followed to come with the gang, she was nervous after her dad recently disappeared working on construction._

"_It's strange; he never been gone for so long." Nina said to Shelby. "I'm worry."_

"_Relax; my dad is an engineer with the construction detail. He's just working." Shelby said. _

"_Yeah, my dad goes weeks without checking on us." Tucker said._

"_That's because I'm stuck babysitting you." Dylan added._

_All four laughed to the joke before continuing exploring the stadium. The image changes to the center field, the guys kicking a ball around the artificial grass. Soon they made it to the other side reaching a balcony where Dylan dropped the large backpack filled with climbing gear. Tucker took out a harpoon gun and fired it across the street to the nearest building in a diagonal formation with a cable wire attached to it while tying the other end to a pillar. They tested the strength of the rope using a three garbage bin to equal the average weight and zipped across the line. After doing this a moment, the guys confirmed the line is secure._

"_Who wants to go first?" Dylan asked. _

"_Why don't we?" Shelby cooed, hugging Dylan from behind._

"_PDA, guys!" Tucker exclaimed covering his eyes. "And besides one at a time."_

_They chuckled before Dylan volunteered to go first to put on the sling. His put on the harness the adjusted the straps around his waist giving a strong tug to secure it. Tucker pulled on a strap across his shoulders, the smalls of his back and the top of his things. Dylan walked to the sling attached the clip to the wire and step on the edge of the building counting to five. Nina held a camera filming the moment. On the final count, Dylan jumped into open air on the steep incline till reaching the other end. Everybody cheered loudly as they could without being caught until Dylan reached the parching garage and unhook himself. Afterwards Tucker retrieved the harness and Shelby went next. _

_Her breathing was erratic when Tucker secured her in. She was scared to jump having a fear of heights, but knew she had to do this, with a push from Nina. She practically screamed from the top of her lungs as she felt her heart beating fast. Shelby opens her eyes when seeing how fast she was going, the wind blowing through her hair while adrenaline course through her veins. Once on the other end, Dylan caught her with a rewarded kiss before removing the straps and waved at Tucker. _

"_Five minutes!" Tucker yelled._

"_Okay!" Dylan replied._

_With that said Dylan took Shelby's hand and started exploring lies beyond the wall. The building they used was decaying, what remains was basically a skeleton with no furniture and signs of plaster molded and rotten. Seven years since the plague of Zombies. When they reached the bottom to check on the construction crew, something seemed off that Dylan shoved Shelby to the side._

"_What wrong, honey?" Shelby asked._

_Dylan held his gun to his lip silencing her. The construction crew wasn't working, let alone discussion on interior plans for the wall. There was no sound of metal clashing, tools working, or even the smell of burnt metal. Something was off indeed, including how the crew walked with a limp. Shelby didn't understand till she notices her and Nina's dad slumping about. _

"_That's my dad," Shelby said as she sliped through Dylan's grasped to greet her father._

"_Shell don't," Dylan hissed trying to grab her but it was tolerate._

"_Dad," Shelby called. _

_Mr. Nicolson turned around to face Shelby. His skin was pale, eyes an empty grey, lips blue, and blood all over him. Shelby gasped in horror to see her father has become a zombie. Before she could cry, Mr. Nicolson growled opening his mouth and charged at his only daughter. Quickly she ran but tripped. The moment she thought she was dead. Dylan came out shooting Mr. Nicolson in the head. _

The memory ended.

No wonder he cautious of me. He killed Shelby's dad in order take save her, but dude, that is like melodramatic of Shakespeare right there.

**.o0o.**

_I need a different approach. _

I return to the room to find Dylan on the other side of the room keeping the knife close to him. Since I've been gone, I found the place trashed with all the long objects close to his side to be used as a weapon. Okay, didn't anticipate this. C'mon K, let's try this again. I slowly step forward going to a corner to pick up a sleeping bag then walked up to him.

_Don't be creepy. Don't be creep. Don't be creep._

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Just leave me alone, bitch."

I stopped mere three feet away, stretching my arm our to hand him the sleeping bag. Dylan stared at me confused, hesitantly taking the rolled up nylon. I smiled; glad he was accepting it instead of killing me or something.

"Why me?" he asked confused. "Why are you helping me?"

"Trust," I started. "Me."

Trust seemed not to be the option with him. So I walked to the record player going through all the music till finding a song that could lighten the mood. Setting the record in place, music began to play of guitars strings. I smiled slightly and walked to the couch taking a seat, nodding my head to the music.

"Keep you safe." I said then let the music take control.

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did_  
_Did my words not come out right_  
_Though I tried not to hurt you_  
_Though I tried_  
_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has it's thorn_  
_Just like every night has it's dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has it's thorn_

"What are you?" Dylan asked sitting on the extra couch.

I didn't replied adjusting myself on the couch facing a movie poster for some movie called "The Hunger Games." Again, I felt that strange feeling in my chest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''' '**

**As you can tell, Third person is not my thing.**

"**Every Rose Has Its Thorn" By Poison **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A few days

_**Feel Again**_

_Disclaimer: Don't Own "Warm Bodies"_

**Chapter 4: A few days**

Dylan lay strangely on the couch asleep. His leg practically bent over the arm rest, an arm under his head, while another across his chest. All through the night, he tossed and turned practically fell off the couch though manage to get back on during the night, ditching the sleeping bag. He even snores. It almost sounds like a Corpse when breathing winter air, feeling the goop in the esophagus. The sun was rising, the rays hitting his face causing him to stir and wake up. Brown eyes meet clouded grey. Suddenly he stumbled off the couch awake pointing the knife at me.

_Seriously?_

I simply sat there watching him. After several minutes realization struck him and our surroundings. Dylan sighed stretching his back then looked around the room for some. Whatever he was searching for wasn't here that he groaned facing me.

"I'm hungry?" he said.

I stared at him trying to remember what humans eat. They don't eat their kind, for its consider Cannibalism. Do they eat dogs? There was a dog lurking in the alleyway of the theater last night. Or what about those earthy things they eat that comes from the ground. What are they called again? Vegetables?

Dylan growled slamming his fist on the tables. "Can't you just let me go, Zombie?"

"Not safe," I said, shaking my head.

"Not safe?" he repeated before saying sarcastically. "Then you got to find me something to eat then. Because I'm hungry…Please? I would really appreciate it for some food."

Nobody ever said please to me before. I nodded, standing up and grabbed my purse awkwardly putting it on. Just as I'm about to leave, I turned around saying to him, "Stay here." Then left heading to the mall. The weather was nice and there were hardly any Corpses out for a stroll of Boneys. Usually Boneys stay inside until night. Something about the sunlight would increase the process of decay and turn their remaining flesh into jerky. Just when I was about to reach the malls entrances, a few corpses were forming a herd walking towards the theater and storage dock.

I paused sniffing the air to smell, Dylan. He didn't stay at the theater like I had asked. I groan, doubling my steps taking a shorter route to the storage unit road tripping a little. Several minutes later, I found Dylan hidden behind an abandon truck watching the Corpses on the other end. I quietly walked up to him grabbing his shoulder. Instantly he jumped, turning around along with my wrist in a different angle holding a knife to my throat. We stood like this for a moment until he calmed down.

"Not safe." I scolded him while looking around to see the others haven't walked over yet. I touched the stab wound collecting more blood and smeared it on his face and neck. Surprisingly, he's a head taller than me than I expected. He stiffened with a disgusted groan, but allowed me to continue camouflaging his scent. Once done, I leaned forward smelling him to smell death and fresh scent of body odor off him. With a nod of approval, I stepped back offering a hand. "Come. Follow….me."

"Thanks," he said, accepting the hand. When he turned around he stiffened to find twenty more corpses looming.

"Be dead." I told him. He stared at me confused so I showed him an example of the basic position of arms rose up ahead and give a slight groan. "Got it?"

Dylan nodded and raised his arms. We started to walk, except he made these strange gurgled sounds of some dying cat continuously. I furrow my brows looked at him strangely like staring weirdly like he had two heads.

"Too much," I said.

"Oh," he said. He kept his arms down hunching his shoulders, looking down giving the occasional groans.

We walked through the herd colliding, shuffling, and bumping into others till reaching the other side. Once on the opposite end, I spoke to him. "Told you not safe."

"Alright, I got it." Dylan muttered. "But I'm still hungry."

**.o0o.**

Dylan scavenged through the concession stand searching for food. I don't think the popcorn and soda would be edible to eat. But Dylan would take no for an answer on his conquest of _human_ food. His search was appeased when he gave a heroic praise lifting some sort of container of corn chips with cheese on the side followed by a water bottle. We grabbed some more of the sealed pack food and return to the staff room for more privacy.

He sat down by the table ripping the seal and dunks the chip in the cheese then hummed in delight. I stood there unsure what to do. When he noticed me staring I gulped. _Shit, stop staring. You're doing it again. _I thought, quickly turning my back and walked towards the mini-fridge under the tarp fetching a bottle of beer. His eyes widen in delight, taking the bottle.

"Thanks," he said surprised, opening the top with his bare hand.

I sat on the couch across from him amazed in how humans eat. How they just dig in without deciding which area presume to digest, let alone lack of savoring the flavor. Dylan took a sip of his beer and gave some sort of sigh resting his head back.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I had beer." He said then started eating his meal. "I guess you're not that bad, Zombie."

I didn't like how he was calling me Zombie. Sure, I can't communicate with him clearly nor have a strong memory as him, but doesn't mean I have to be treated like some animal.

"I have a name….." I started trying to remember my name.

"You're kidding?" he replied which I shook no. "What is it?"

I closed my eyes trying to remember deep down, mustering. "K….K-k-k-k…?"

"K-k-k-k?" he repeated trying to collect the pieces.

This conversation is not going well. Seriously, I want to kill myself all over again if it's possible. "Kkkkk…"

Luckily Dylan asked. "Does your name start with a "K"?"

I nodded excitedly, touching the necklace on my chest pointing at the K on it. He leaned over to see the pendent slightly and return to his seat deep in thought. So now he knows my name starts with a K. _That's a good start, right?_

"Okay, does Kelly sound familiar?" he asked, sadly I shook no. "Kendra? Karoline? Kitty? Kesha? Katharine? Karrie?" We ended up in silences for the names don't sound familiar. "How about I call you, "Kay"?" I smiled slightly at him which he nodded. "Okay, Kay it is then?"

"Kay," I repeated liking the name.

"I need to get home, Kay." Dylan said.

I shook my head, "Not safe, Dy…lan." Wow way to chop his name.

"I know," he said. "Look, you saved my life and I appreciate it. But I got a little sister at home who is probably worried by now. You know this place better than I, so I think you can get me out."

No, he just got here. He can't leave so soon. Come on Kay, think of something. Tell him he has to wait. Tell him they'll notice him. Tell them they have strong scent memories and hunt him down within minutes. Okay, bit exaggerating on that statement there.

"Must wait," I manage to say. "They will…They'll notice."

_Good job!_

"How long?" he asked.

"Few days?" I guessed. "They'll forget. Then all clear."

Dylan stared at me amused standing up and taking a seat next to me on the couch. "Are there others like you?"

_Maybe, though we like to keep to ourselves and can't verbally speak._ I thought, giving a shrug.

"Wow, I mean, never in my life have I heard a zombie talk. Minus the moaning, grunts, and groans." He said. There was something in his eyes that change. They were no longer sharp and intense with caution. No, they were softer now full with curiosity. He leaned back on the couch giving a stretch. How his muscles flexed caught my attention, but in a non-hunger way. "So a few days, huh? What am I supposed to do for a couple of days around here?"

I stared at him with an idea. Getting up to hand him his chips and beer then lead the way to one of the theater of a good movie to watch. Since he is a guy, I assumed he wouldn't want to watch romance or cliché chick flick. Telling him to say and chose a seat, I headed to the projector room switching film to put in "Now you see me" Some comedy, action, thriller might do the trick. When I returned, Dylan stared at me confused as I took a seat a couple of chairs away. The film started and we were no longer in the world we lived in but that of the silver screen. There was laughter, awes, and Dylan giving some commentary into it asking questions. He was a completely different person.

After the film, we went to the arcade kicking the coin machine down to get some cash. Although I hardly occupy the arcade since my fingers doesn't function well as his. So I stood there and watch him enjoy himself through the gun game, shooting down aliens. When he got top score after hour, we return to the staff room him scavenging through my collection of CDs.

"What's with the entire disc?" Dylan asked going through the pile ordered by color. "Don't know how to use an IPod?"

"I like the pic-tures." I answered.

"Yeah, since you only play the vinyl here." He noticed picking up the disc. "Not that you don't have a bad taste for classic rock. Poison was an awesome band. My dad used to play them, Bon Jovie, Billy Joel, Collin Philip and such. But I gotta asked, what's wrong with these?" he held an 'Imagine Dragon' CD.

"Zombie…fingers…" I mumbled out.

It took him a moment to translate till realizing I can't work the CD player easily compared to a record player. There was something about the machine I can't quite understand let alone other things to punching buttons or why when I put it in no music comes out. I probably went through twenty players before giving up and focused on record and projectors.

"Good thing I'm here then," he chuckled plucking a disc into the player and music blared out from the speakers. I jumped slightly from the blast of music then relaxed a bit. "Relax; _Imagine Dragons_ are an awesome band."

They sound a bit off key compare to the other songs I usually listen to. But something about the beat is intriguing. Dylan banged his head to the music walking around picking up more discs reading the cover. "One republic, Maroon 5, Of Monsters and Men, Linkin Park, Ed Sheeran, Avril Lavigne, Thirty Seconds to Mars. Holy shit, you have all these albums and never listen to them?"

I shrugged unsure how to reply towards that question.

"Hey stop shrugging." Dylan said, punching me in the shoulder. "It's a very non-committal gesture." I shrugged again out of habit only to be punch in the shoulder. "Seriously."

I attempted to shrug but stop. Dylan nodded in approval, before going through the CD covers. "These are awesome albums. How did you get these?"

"I coll—ect things." I answered.

"You can say that again. You, my undead friend, are a pack-rat." He said then got up to put another CD in the player. "There used to be an awesome book store where every best literature and music was sold. You would've loved it. Sold movies as well, and on book premieres everybody would stay up to midnight for a trilogy or series. It's so cool." He paused for a moment. "Was so cool."

Throughout the day, everything has been quite refreshing. Dylan seemed to loosen his guard down and showing a side of him that Shelby never saw. He is free going and had a lot on his mind, bringing up his little sister Abbey occasionally. He loves his sister, I can tell. We went through my collection, playing or somewhat playing with objects. Turns out he can play the guitar as he play a few songs stroking a few cords. He offered me a go, but it wasn't musically enchanted as his. What caught me off guard was when he sat behind me, placing his warm hands on mine, his chest against my back instructing me what to do. I try to think of disgusting things for his heart beat kept thrumming in my ear and mouth started to water. After twenty minutes, he gave up on the lesson and suggested on doing something else. I had to excused myself for a moment and grab a quick bite of Shelby's brain to relieve the hunger.

After a quick snack with a memory of Shelby and her parents driving towards the wall when a Zombie attacks, luckily they escaped, things went normal. We did arm wrestling, though I'm not strong enough to say it was fair game. Played more music, watched another movie, and gazed at a lava lamp. For the first time in my life I wasn't going through the motions.

''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

_**Feel Again**_

**Chapter 5: Confession**

**Kay's POV**

It was the second day.

We sat across from each other, Dylan eating some premade hotdogs he found back of the freezer in the concession stand. I sat curiously in watching him trying to remember the last time I ate a hotdog. In fact, I wonder how long it has been since I died. There have been three winters, but it feels so much longer. Now I realize I missed so much in the past. What real food taste like, to feel things, to move freely, to sleep, talk, communicate and more.

"Do you have to eat people?" Dylan asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I'm curious if you have to eat just humans?" Dylan said. "I've seen boneys consume animals. So I was wondering if you Corpses rely on eating raw meat."

I shrugged. Never thought about that. Did we Corpses just need fresh bloody meat to eat to survive? The need for blood…wait that's a vampire. Shaking my head confused on the idea in what is needed to survive. Sure the boneys are capable of eating other living organism but not us Corpses. Dylan took an uncooked hotdog and handed it to me.

"Why don't you try?" he said.

I hesitantly brought the wiener up to my mouth, it god-awful smell, but it would make Dylan happy. So I took a small bite of the beef. The moment my tongue made contact of the hotdog, I gaged spitting the disgusting meat and wiping my mouth. So disgusting, how do humans eat these things.

"Or maybe not?" Dylan laughed.

I snorted trying not to find the incident amusing. A Corpse almost eating a hotdog is something to add to the joke book. After Dylan finished eating he sighed putting a disc in the player.

"Kay? I want to ask you something?" he asked.

I paused, staring at him curiously wondering what he would want to ask. He looked down for a moment taking a wallet out to show a small picture of Shelby. A strange unknown pressure started weighing in on my shoulder. What I did to her and how she was connected to Dylan.

"My fiancé, she died back there." He said. "Will she come back? Like you?"

I shook my head not giving direct eye contact. _Shit, shit, shit, not good. _Now I feel sick in the stomach.

"Guess that good, I think." He sighed. "You know, I hardly told anybody this, but I fell out of love with her. A lot of things happened last year…probably more. Shelby had a way in making me forget, to remember the past and the bright side of things. But she thought the classical American dream with marriage, a home, and a family….not considering the zombies. After her dad died, I guess there just came a point where she can't handle the truth anymore. Absorb anything. In my world, people practically die constantly. So yeah… You know, it's not like I'm not upset that she's gone. Because I am. But after four years, I've been preparing for it for quite some time. She followed me to be close, but I didn't want her to be." He took a deep breath, wiping a tear off his cheek. "Do you feel guilty after eating people?"

"Yeah," I mumbled looking down ashamed.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Do all Corpses feel guilty?"

I shook no.

Dylan sighed, scratching his head before putting his wallet away. He got up and took a seat next to me though with a bit of distant. We sat like this for some time until he spoke once more. "I don't know if you remember, but how did you die?"

I paused taking a deep breath before removing my vest which he helped me then lifted the back of my shirt to show him the cause of death. There on my back were scars with bruises and bones slightly sticking out almost breaking skin. The day I lost my memories was the day these wounds showed themselves.

"Holy shit," Dylan whispered. "What did you do, throw yourself off a building?"

I shrugged once more. Dylan pressed a hand on my shoulder advising me to lie down on my stomach. I obeyed following his instruction as he traced his fingers over the spinal cord. Without warning he pushed the spinous process into place creating a popping sound. It didn't hurt though it felt strange in what he was doing, putting my spine back in order under the decaying tissue. Next he stitched up the stab wound using the first aid kit he had in his pack. Afterwards, he got some gauze telling me to sit up and wrapped them around my waiste and ribs.

"That should keep them in place," he said. "No wonder you were slouching."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just felt like it." He answered. "So, do you always listen to music and watch movies around here all the time?"

"Walk." I added.

Dylan slouched against the end of the couch, "Yeah, like that is going to happen."

We sat there in thought until I remember the theaters parking garage with a variety of vehicles there. So standing up I nodded my head to Dylan to follow me.

"What? Another movie?" he asked.

I shook my head no as I lead him somewhere else.

**.o0o.**

"No fucking way," Dylan said as he looked at the cars in the garage. "Is this the staff garage?"

I shrugged, not entirely sure. Though I don't think people who work in the theater can afford sports cars. Maybe the theater manager and owner but not somebody who works in the concession stand and clean up crew. Dylan looked inside the cars trying to find the keys, until he stopped at black Chrysler Convertible. He gave a triumph cheered standing up to hold a set of keys. Guess this mean he's going to leave now. I can't keep him here forever and like he said Abbeys waiting.

"When was the last time you rode?"

I shrugged, surprised he's considering on staying. I walked up to him as he open the passenger door open for me then got in the driver's seat. He gripped the wheel then looked over his shoulder before driving out of the parking spot then out of the garage. Quickly out of the mall district onto the highway. The speed was fast, over the fifty mph speed limit. The wind was blowing through my hair creating more knots. But as the wind blowing against my face felt strange that I could almost feel the coldness on it.

"You wanna try?" Dylan asked. I shook my head no. Dylan laughed, "Yeah, that's probably not a good idea."

I couldn't help but smiled.

''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Unexplained

_**Feel Again**_

**Chapter 6: Unexplained**

Dylan and I lay on top of the Convertible hood staring out to the sky watching the clouds. It was a nice day with blue skies, a few clouds, and the sun blazing. Sadly the heat of the sun hardly affected me, feeling nothing.

"You know in a weird way, it's kinda cool being here." Dylan said.

I stared at him confused what he meant. He had his arms under his head, while a leg bent on the bumper, his attention focused on the clouds. Somehow, he seems more relaxed than ever before. Like there is nothing bothering him one bit. Not even when there is a corpse lying next to him.

"Okay, minus almost being killed a couple of times, it's just been forever since I had this much time." He said with a sigh. "Just sit around, relax, listen to music and watch some movies when I was a kid. It sorta reminds me there is some good stuff left in the world."

He turned his head to face me. "Ya know; I find it hard to believe you're a Corpse. Sometimes I think you're wearing costume makeup or Tucker stealing our sister cosmetics and test out his art skills." He chuckled to himself then sighed. "But when you smile I could almost see your old self. What you could've looked like before all this."

I didn't know what to say feeling somewhat grateful in his compliment, yet he continues. "When I look at you, I think you were one of us. Not as a human, but a survivor. You didn't die without a fight and you still keep on fighting."

"Thank you," I choked out.

"Thank you," Dylan said, hesitantly tucking a strand of hair out of my face. "Thank you for reminding me to live normal again…even for a moment."

Again there was thumping in my heart.

**.o0o.**

The car ride back to the mall was silent. Dylan didn't say anything after thanking me. This was probably strange for him to be this close to a corpse without a gun aimed at the head. After a moment, he turned on the CD player in the car which a pop/techno song started playing.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_..._

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

Instantly Dylan changed the next song, "God, that song gets on my nerves."

I stared at him confused though slightly disappointed. I was quite enjoying the song but he had to change the channel. Unable to say anything, he switch disk changing the song to another rock band. So I just sat there looking straight ahead watching the city grew the closer we got.

"Kay, you alright?" Dylan asked.

"I'm…fine," I answered.

Dylan gave me a concern look before he paid attention to the road. The rest of the ride was silent minus the radio until reaching the theater. Once out, Dylan took the head start back in but I notice B beginning to walk in the garage. Mentally cursing, I hurried Dylan inside the theater then slumped over to B hoping she hadn't seen him.

She gave a somewhat smile before gesturing with her hand out covered in blood. Like any mother, she is making sure that I eat instead of fading away. I shook my head assuring her that won't be necessary, but B gave a harsh glare. "Eat."

I sighed, holding my hand out which she dropped a heart. My mouth began to water in seeing the blood the scent overwhelming tempting to grab the organ and eat off the spot. The inner monster growling out ready to consume human flesh. Bringing the once beating flesh to my lips and taking a bite. However something was off about the taste of the heart. It didn't taste good, in fact, the blood tasted like copper and the rest impossible to grasp that I spat it out close to having my gag reflex revolting.

I collapsed onto my knees choking out until suddenly parts of Shelby's brain wretched out of my mouth. _Wait a second, did I just puke?_ Corpses can't puke. B eyes widen as she knelt down holding the heart to my lips telling me to eat. But I couldn't. Something was off about the taste to be disgusting. The heart was a perfectly healthy heart, no traces of cancer, drugs, or anything to ruin the taste. Quickly I took Shelby's brain out of my bag taking a small bite out of it only to spit it out. It too had lost its taste. Looking at B in horror as she gave the same look, _I can't digest humans. _Usually that meant one thing, I'm close to giving up and becoming a boney…or at least that is one of the rumors. I got up and started running-sorta unable to face B or anybody else.

_This can't be happening. _

I haven't given much hope or anything to become a corpse. I sat on the roof legs over the ledge feeling a twisted burning pain in my eyes though nothing came out. This strange feeling felt familiar though not enough to make a scene or shed anything. Now I wish I could jump off a building a die for real instead living this cursed life? The only way to die completely is to be stab or shot in the brain which is likely impossible.

"Kay?" Dylan spoke from behind me.

I stiffened then relaxed with a sigh. Dylan took a seat next to me not saying anything for a moment, "I saw you ate that heart…but you couldn't?"

I nodded still looking at the ground.

"Who was that other Corpse?"

"B," I answered.

"Is she your friend?" he asked.

"Mo-ore…like…mom." I answered again.

Dylan nodded not saying another word. He just saw my adoptive mother give me a heart and eat it right in front of them. Now I started feeling more weight of guilt on my shoulder. He must think of me as a monster and yet here he was sitting next to me on top of an abandon theater. Guess that is what friendship is about, being there for somebody through harsh moments. The thought was comforting, though Dylan cannot stay here forever. He got a sister waiting for him at the Wall.

"Tomorrow," I finally said.

"What?" Dylan replied confused.

"Tomorrow, you go home." I explained.

The look on Dylan face was crossed between grateful and sad. Grateful to be able to go home, but the sadness did not make sense. Not saying a word, we headed back inside for a few more movies and later pack up for the journey back. Letting him take a few things from my collection for his sister who loves music…and to remember me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Sorry for the hold up, went to Gettysburg for the 4****th**** day of July week and back now.**

**"Love Somebody" by Maroon 5**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7: To chose the herd or him

_**Feel Again**_

_**Chapter 7: To choose the herd or him**_

Somehow, I feel this negative emotion of some sort of down expression. It started when I told Dylan that tomorrow he has to leave and return home. I personally don't want him to go, but it's the right thing to do. He has a little sister Abbey waiting for him desperately at the wall of humans. He couldn't survive here, not with the limited prevision, heat, and constant corpses roaming around. Sooner or later a boney will come for a visit to persuade me into a arrange marriage and discover him. One minute he'll be here and the next dead…or one of us. Dylan can't be a Corpse.

So I sat on the couch watching him sleep. I could have went to one of the theaters and watch a few films until the sun rise, but I didn't want to. I want to spend the last chance I had before we go our separate ways. Even for a day.

It must be nice to sleep. I wish I could. I wish I could dream. However that is not going to happen for me. The dead don't dream. The only chance we get close to hallucinating of the mind was eating brains that are addicting…and I can't consume them apparently. Think I left Shelby's brain in the jar to long that it became a pickle.

Suddenly there was a crash of shattering glass. Instantly Dylan woken up, but I motion him to stay as I went to investigate what caused that noise. Shuffling to the lobby to find a few Corpses wondering in sniffing the air. My body stiffened looking at the entrances to find more Corpses coming in. Shit, they must have caught Dylan scent when he was on the roof during the night. Quickly I headed back to the staff room finding fully awake grabbing his things.

"Time to go?" Dylan asked.

"Stay together," I manage to say before we went through the emergency exit n the staff room running towards the garage.

Although Dylan had to grab my arm dragging me along for the run. When we got to the garage we stopped instantly at the door to find the Corpses everywhere, including B. She stumbled closer with an intense gaze which she practically gives to the boneys. _Uh oh, she's pissed off._ I went in front of Dylan blocking him from her and the others.

"What!" B exclaimed.

"Dy…lan." I panted.

"Living," She demanded. "Eat."

"No." I said.

She curled her lips, body practically shaking as she exclaimed. "Eat!"

"Please," I cried.

B didn't say anything as she walked up and slapped me in the face. The ring she wore tore some skin off but not enough to begin the boney process, just a simple cut. It didn't hurt from the physical trauma except the emotional that B would slap me. However, I still stand my ground as she tried to force me out of Dylan way, but I won't. Before B could throw another punch, she was tossed off of me. _What the hell?_ I looked up to see Dylan standing in front of me with a baseball bat.

"You okay," Dylan asked grabbing my arm helping me up.

I could only nod.

"I thought you say they would forget." He said.

I couldn't answer it as I stared at B standing up. Her silver eyes blazing in fury then soften with plead. "Eat."

"No." I said taking Dylan's hand.

The other corpses stopped to see this and realized I don't want Dylan to die. Dylan looked down to see our hands together, he was about to let go, instead he gave a reassuring squeeze. What happened next had the Corpses to stop and stared at us. Their composure changed from hunger to question. Never has a human and Corpse held hands like this. _Not unless you are eating it. _Slowly I lead Dylan through the herd walking straight towards the vehicle. B stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

Suddenly there was an outrage roar. Looking at the slop at the end of the entrances was a few boneys. Oh shit, I thought and quickly lead Dylan through the herd that kindly made room to the convertible.

"You drive," I told Dylan.

"Yeah," Dylan said shaking his head out of disbelieve. "On it."

Soon we are in the car just in time before the boneys came and started knocking down the corpses. Dylan set the vehicle in reverse smashing a corpse into a cement pillar. The impact struck hard causing the alarm of the other cars to activate. Dylan cursed, turning the wheel and hit the acceleration for the getaway. Looking through the side view mirrors, to see more Boneys coming in fast.

"You better fasten your seat belt," Dylan said.

Immediately I did that as Dylan made a sharp turn causing the car to spin then hit the accelerator going from twenty to eighty miles per hour. The intensity had me cling to the arm rest, head force back to the head post, and wind blowing in my face. As for Dylan he seemed focused on the road with a slight smirk on his face. Somehow, I would assume he is a car and adrenaline junkie.

**.o0o.**

Things have gone from bad to worse as it began to rain. The top of the hood was down and the speed was hardly preventing water soaking us. We were in the middle of nowhere on the highway, being as far from the mall as possible. For the first time I have left my herd for a human. B must be disappointed in me, but I was doing the right thing when it is wrong in Corpses law.

Dylan shuddered slightly reaching at the consult to change the temperature. "Fuck, it's freezing."

I shrugged not feeling the temperature of the rain or wind. Dylan almost punched me in the shoulders but instead leaned a bit to roll up the window for a second. "We got to pull over."

We drove for another hour until reaching a suburban area where abandon houses were covered in weeds and vines. A few bikes lay forgotten along with toys children drop in a hurry to get here. So far the rain stopped to pitter patter, yet it didn't stopped Dylan from shuddering time again. He pulled over at a house.

"This is one of the last neighborhoods Sergeant Major Yorks evacuated." Dylan said, setting the gears into park. "Maybe this house has some food."

Getting out of the car, Dylan put the hood then walked onto the porch. I followed after him not sure what he was planning. When he got to the door, he turned the knobbed finding it locked. Taking a deep breath, he lifted up his foot and kicked the door down. However the rug slipped under his footing causing him to fall. I giggled somewhat, before moving my hair to the side and slammed my shoulder into the door bursting it open.

Dylan got up, "I wore it down for you."

I couldn't help but smiled as we enter the dark old house. I walked up to a light switch to see if the power was on. When flipping the switch nothing happened. Guess the power was cut off here. And yet, this place seemed familiar. Well not the building but the air it held. Like I have been in this model of a house and furnishing similar too. Dylan went in the kitchen and found a wound up lantern. Rolling the handle for a moment there was light in the room. Once he settled it on the table, he stop lifting up a black square object.

"Say cheese," he called and a flash of bright light blinded me.

I blinked a few times seeing white dots. _What the hell was that? _I thought. Dylan chuckled, "It's a polaroid. A quicker way to get pictures." A sheet of white paper comes out and he takes it, waving it a little. "It's on way to keep memories. A picture takes a bit of your soul and time; at least that's what my mom said. Since the world has fallen into a third world. Come on, give it a try."

He handed me the Polaroid and told me where to look and press. I aimed the camera at him and took a picture which a flash burst out. I took the sheet and waited for a moment to see a picture of Dylan. I couldn't help but smiled to accomplish something unique.

Once we were done taking pictures, Dylan scavenged through the kitchen to find canned food. He plumbed on the couch eating its contents while I looked over the houses things. There used to be a family here, by the amount of toys on the floor and a portrait with two children. Have they escaped towards refuge in the Wall or fallen the same fate as those who were bitten. After a while Dylan set the can down and sighed.

"I'm going to bed." He said.

I nodded taking a seat on the couch. Dylan stood up heading towards the stairs and stopped, turning around to face me. "Look, somehow I don't like leaving you here alone and I know you can't sleep…but want to come up with me…just chat for a bit?"

"Okay," I said, standing up as we headed upstairs.

The children's room definitely can't hold him so we settled in the master bedroom, Dylan lying down on the bed while I settle on the rocking chair. There was an awkward silences between us, not sure what to say or what comes to his mind. Before he could say another word, a flash of light crept through the window. He immediately got up to observe what is going on while moving the curtains a little. I looked around his shoulders to find the walls soldiers in jeeps and truck as they held guns. A guy in his middle age with salt and pepper hair dressed more professional sat in a passenger seat with a riffle while Dylan friend Tucker drove the vehicle.

"Holy shit, that's my platoon, Tucker, and Sergeant." Dylan said quietly. "Sergeant would have killed you at first glance." He turned to face me. "Just shoot you in the head without questions. And you be forever gone."

"Do you…want to go?" I asked. Dylan stood there in deep thought. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go home?"

"I don't want to leave you just like that." He replied.

"Abbey?" I question confused.

"She can wait one more day?" Dylan assured.

I nodded as we returned to our usual position. As I sat down on the chair, Dylan removed his shirt changing the whole scenario. _Oh my god. _He tremendously thick, toned and muscular, balance with his height and packed in the midsection. A strange hunger came crawling through my skin, but not of eating. He then removed his jeans leaving him in his boxers, afterwards turned around with a smirk.

"Like what you see," he teased.

If I could blush I am blushing as of now. To save whatever physical dignity I ignore his comment and keep my eyes focused on his brown orbs. After a small laugh from him, he crawled into the covered and laid down. A large sighed escaped from him as he stared at the ceiling.

"So you really can't sleep?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"That must be a bummer…is that why you stayed at the theater, to be close to dreaming?"

"Uh huh."

"I know, I have asked you this before, but do you really have to eat people?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I answered.

"But why didn't you eat me?" he turned around to face me. "It must be hard to be around me and try not to eat me. It's like the real you is trap in a jail, and you're breaking free. Like you're trying. My mom said we try to be better, better even if we mess up or suck at it. And yet, I look at you and you're trying so much harder than anybody I met. Trying to remember your name, music, and other stuff. You just seem to amaze me, Kay. You're like a friend."

The guilt finally settles in that I couldn't hold it anymore. Dylan had to know the truth about Shelby. Like in a movie said, _Friends don't lie to each other._ The truth ma set me free from the guilt, but Dylan would either kill me or wore hate me forever for it. So taking a deep unnecessary breath, I said. "No I'm not."

"What?" he said tiredly.

"I killed…somebody." I said, shoving my hand into my pocket to grab the ring.

"I know you ate people, Kay."

"No, I did it." I explained leaning up to set the engagement ring on the nightstand so he could see. I sat back down on the rocking chair seeing his expression.

Dylan grabbed the ring bringing it to his face. His expression was emotionless, not even a single trace of anger. "I thought so."

"You did?" I asked.

"I just wish you didn't." he sighed, rolling to his side facing the opposite direction. "I'm sorry."

I felt much worse than ever before. I try calling out his name but the word never came. Maybe I should left the guilt be a burden and let Shelby's death be a mystery. But it would never happen. Something wet slides down my cheek, though it's probably the rain. Giving up, I said, "I'm so sorry." And rested my head on the rocking chair waiting for day to come. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

**.o0o.**

**Meanwhile**

B mourned silently around the mall for the loss of her adopted daughter. She tried to figure out what she did wrong that K would chose a human over her and the pack? But what caught her attention was the human defending K while they shared hands. Something about that moment brought something. She stopped in front of a photography store witnessing a picture of a newly wedded couple at a ceremony at the altar. The groom holding hands to his bride as the reverend read their vows.

An image of an alive version of herself dressed in a blue dress holding hands with a boy as the dances in a gymnasium. They were laughing, enjoying a good time from the music that blared through the large speakers. Another memory came of them walking down the park in cold winter still holding hands, swaying around almost like K and Dylan. She blinked a few times for she doesn't recall these things happening. But as she doubts herself, she could remember the city when the lights were on, cinnamon, her father, a red bicycle everything that important in her younger human life. Suddenly there was strange feeling in her chest. A thumping.

The Corpse prom queen stood next to B lost her daze. B looked at her in questioning. "Do you feel it?"

The Prom Queen stared at her confused. B asked her again in feeling something. It took a moment but the senior highs cool student nodded, for she too felt it. B smiled looking back at the many picture on the wall that she could relate to. For the first time in eight years feel her heart beat.

However the boneys did not approve.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Also I want to say thank you to all those who have review. You're comments have encourage me to continue writing this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: The dead do not sleep

_**Feel Again**_

_**Chapter 8: The dead do not sleep**_

_The radio crackles_

"_Broadcasting on Emergency Channel. Will be approaching on the main highway. Anybody reads, please respond." The radio pauses. "Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond. Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?"_

_I woke up in shock quickly stumbling towards the radio that rested on the coffee table. Grabbing the radio microphone I respond quickly. "Roger that, please respond. Over."_

"_Can you hear my voice, over?"_

"_Yes, loud and clear, over." I said. _

"_Is there anybody with you? Over." _

_I looked over my shoulder to see two kids sleeping on the bed starting to stir from their slumber. I was part of the rescue team in fetching supplies in the other state over when I came across these two children name Nicholas and Teresa. My team and I got separated when a hungry herd of zombies came out of nowhere. My chief ordered me to get the children out and head back to the barracks. But as night came, we had to stop for shelter in an abandon house in a small neighborhood. Now day is fast approaching and the angles speak through the walkie talkie in the radio that I left on emergency broadcasting, in case any of my comrades or humans could respond. I am seventeen and in hell right now._

"_Yes. We're just outside the city," I said. "In a small town call Myersville. Over."_

"_Listen, I got a helicopter coming your way. Are you loaded with any weapons? Over."_

"_I got a 9mm gun and one magazine left." I answered. "I got two kids around the ages of ten and thirteen, requesting for a ride immediately. Over."_

"_How many Corpses are in the area? Over."_

"_Spotted a handful, sir. But no activity all night. Over."_

"_Copy that, go to the field where there is space and prepare for evacuation. Over."_

"_Roger that. Over."_

_Putting the walkie talkie back in my backpack and pull out my gun, checking the magazine to be secure then placed it back in the gun, safety on. I got up waking the children up telling them it is time to go. They protested, but I told them rescue is on its way and we shall be at the barracks very soon. Some save refuge call area's wall, bases, or barracks. I truly wanted to get back to the barracks and make sure these kids are safe. That is my duty given my by chief. So with a quick bite of a granola bar, we started running through Myersville towards the high school football field to catch up with the helicopter. _

_The streets were empty, but I wasn't risking it as we set a fast pace with two kids holding my hand and a backpack full with medicine and previsions. I keep telling myself to stay high alert, focus, keep your guard up. When he got to the school grounds, I cursed in seeing corpses. Telling Nicholas to stay close as I pull out my gun and fire at any corpses near us as we sprinted to the football field where a helicopter landed center. We hurried when twenty more corpses appeared. I fired more bullets, not being able to concentrate of the loud propellers of the aircraft till the doors open ordering us in. I handed Teresa in first, follow by Nicholas, then my bag before getting in. _

_As I was about to get in with the helicopter starting to take off, when suddenly a dark skin zombie grabbed my leg. I kicked at her to let me go, for a second I thought she would until she sank her teeth in my thigh. I screamed in agony as the second pilot shot the Corpse off me and brought me in the helicopter. I panted in relief finally able to breathe when pain surged into my thigh creeping up to my flesh. The guy saw this, pulling out a knife cutting the area off my pants to find the bite mark. I have been infected._

"_Shit, you got bit." He said._

"_Fuck," I cursed. I got either an hour or twenty-four hours until I become like them unless I die before the disease reached its destination. I looked at Nicholas and Teresa seeing them afraid. I crawl up to them giving them a quick hug. "Listen, they are going to take you somewhere safe. Listen to their orders, be good, and stay strong."_

_I stumbled up to the second pilot and handed him my dog tag and anything to give to my friends and family leaving me with the clothes on my back and necklace. He took them as he adjusted our position so I was standing in front of the open door facing the barrel of the gun. I rather die than become a zombie. The kids turned their heads away._

"_I'm sorry." The man said._

"_Do it quick," I told him closing my eyes._

_The gun click indicating safety was off. Taking a deep breath I prayed quietly to myself hoping to see my grandparents soon in heaven. At least I don't believe in Dante's Inferno for this was a sacrifice not suicide. With a deep breath I waited for the execution, when suddenly the pilot who was stirring the helicopter made a sharp turn causing me to lose balance. I open my eyes in shock as the second pilot shouted quickly firing at me as I fell out of the helicopter. Only the bullet missed. _

_The wind screamed in my ear as timed seemed to slow down as I fall, falling a hundred feet. I closed my eyes hoping that the fall would kill me first before the disease. In less than a few seconds I impacted into the bleachers of the football field._

**.o0o.**

I woke up from shock sitting up straight covered in sweat. I panted unnecessary breathes trying to figure out what just happened. Did I actually have a dream? Did I actually sleep? Also was that dream a memory? Touching my left thigh to find a whole where a scar resign where B bit me. I died to protect those children. I sacrifice myself so they wouldn't have the same fate, but it didn't work. Although I can't remember my name or anything else….just how I died.

I turned my head to tell Dylan this only to discover the bed was empty. Standing up to smell his scent has faded, meaning he left hours probably. On the bed was a note, picking it up it read.

_Kay, _

_Sorry I had to leave like this, but it's for the best._

_We can't continue this friendship if that what it is._

_I'm a human and you're a corpse._

_Thanks for everything and I hope we don't kill each other in the future._

_-Dylan R._

_No, No, he did not leave._ I stumbled out the bed room, tripping down the stairs, and got outside the convertible gone. I felt something shattered in my chest as I collapsed onto my knees. He left me. Dylan left me without saying goodbye. A surge of pain shot through my chest as I took a deep ragged breath and cried. The dead don't cry, but right now I can't hold back as the tears shed and the sobs escaped my lips feeling heart broken. I pull the picture out of vest pocket of Dylan as he gave a smirk in the photo.

After a couple of minutes I got up and headed back home.

_So much for dreaming._ You can't always get what you want. All I'll ever be is a slow, pale, scoliosis, apathy zombie. What did I think was going to happen? That he'd actually wanted to stay with me? It's hopeless. This is what I get for wanting more. I should just be happy with what I had. I got B, dead prom queen, skater boy junkie, the theater, music collection, and such at the mall. Things don't change. I need to accept that. He was a human and I was a corpse. A corpse that should had die with a bullet lodged in the brain in fact. It's easier not to feel. Then I wouldn't have to feel like this.

'''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''**

**So this chapter is inspired by Warm Bodies and the Walking Dead.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Family stays together

_**Feel Again**_

_**Chapter 9: Family stays together**_

**Dylan's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ All this time I've been hanging out with a Corpse that ate Shelby. But something was different about Kay that I can't actually blame her. Shelby and I were falling apart and we thought tying the knot may resolve things, but as I think about it, I knew we were never meant to be. Shelby wasn't my type of girl. At first it was all high school flings, except as time came on I just didn't feel it. Maybe it's my fault that I dragged Shelby into this shit and now she fucking dead.

As I drive my mind settled on Kay. I know it's wrong to think about Kay, but something about her caught interest when she first saved me from being eaten by a herd. The ability to communicate, how she smiled, and operated things that can make you forget she is a zombie . . . until you see her eat a heart. Okay, she got to eat, and her adoptive mother forced her and somehow she puked. Something is going off with her, when we first met she was eating my comrades perfectly fine and then she can't consume a heart and brain. Now I think about it, Corpse doesn't even sleep and when I left she was asleep.

Corpses don't sleep.

It doesn't matter. Right now I'm heading home. The only thing I should worry about is my little sister, Abbey. With Shelby gone, I can only protect Abbey from this hell hole we live in. First my life, then my parent, now comrades, and Shelby, I don't need to lose any more people. Even if a Corpse made me relaxed and have some normal fun for a moment.

By midafternoon I reached the wall Justin in time when the gas ran out. Getting out if the Chrysler with my bag on my shoulder started walking towards the gate. One of the guards stood from a chair and aimed a riffle at me. I raised my hands showing I was no threat.

"Identify yourself!" A tall Hispanic soldier said.

"Just me, Miguel," I said tiredly. "Dylan Rhodes."

"Hold it right there, Rhodes." Miguel ordered still aiming the gun at me follow by other security detail.

I stopped keeping my hands up, "I'm not infected or bitten, sir."

"I said halt, Rhodes!" he said again now in my face. I was a few inches taller than Miguel but he had the advantage with a gun pointed at my head. I sighed remaining still as he took out a scanner. "Let me check you." As he placed the scanner over my eye checking for any indication of corpse or disease in my system, since grey are the key to checking. Once that was done he gave a nod. "All clear."

"You really need to lighten up," I said.

Miguel said something in Spanish which I could never translate. So I just nodded not wanting to get on his bad side. The entrances doors open where Sergeant Major Yorks and Tucker came out. Good to know Tucker is still alive.

"Soldier Rhodes," Yorks announced.

I stood at attention, "Yes, sir."

"Where have you been soldier? I've sent a dozen units out looking for you?" he said. "Tucker proclaimed you were taken into the Corpses nest."

I walked up to him thinking of a way to tell the truth but not mention Kay. After all she has done, she doesn't need to have her name on top of the kill list. "I know sir, I was captured but I manage to escape. I was taking refuge in the abandon house in the nearby neighborhoods and then commandeer a vehicle, so I can return."

"Dylan, are you sure you weren't bitten or scratched?" Yorks asked.

"Dad, does he look infected." Tucker said annoyed.

"We have to follow protocols, son." Yorks told Tucker.

"I'm fine, sir." I said.

Yorks nodded patting a hand on my shoulder and let me in the Wall. Before I could take ten steppes. My fifteen year old sister jumps at me, hugging desperately around my ribs. I dropped my bags and hugged her in return as she sob a little glad to see me alive. Before I could say how much I missed her, she slapped me in the chest.

"Don't you ever go missing again, Dylan!" Abbey scolded.

I rubbed my chest for she hit hard, "Can't make any promises, sis."

Abbey shook her head as she hugged me again.

**.o0o.**

**Kay's POV **

I walked along the highway heading home. The weather was glooming fitting to my depressed life of a corpse. As I walk I went through my future plans for this miserable eternity.

_Okay, here is my life plan. I'm just gonna go home. Just blend in like I've been doing for three winters. I'm gonna stop thinking so much. Just forget about the dream of a memory. Go with B on the Hunt while eating a few strays. See if I can digest humans again. If not, maybe go vegetarian and eat some dogs or rodents. Maybe hang out with Prom Queen and Skater Boy. I'm gonna forget about Dylan, just like I forgot about everything else._

_I'm gonna…holy shit, its cold_. As the rain began to fall. _Wait a minute, am I cold?_

Is that what it is? Probably since I have my arms crossed rubbing my shoulder to stay warm while rain keeps pouring down. This doesn't make sense. Corpses never get cold or feel a change in temperature. The only way to feel anything is touching a human, otherwise everything else feels the same. I shivered, discovering my teeth were chattering on their own occur.

"K!" a woman's voice called.

I looked up to see B along with those from the mall. Practically all fifty of them. I'm surprised to see Prom Queen out of the pool and Skater boy no longer face planted, though his nose looks broken. When we met half way, I stood in front of B looking down ashamed. She must be upset with me for abandoning her over a living boy. Like in the movies, this should be the part she would slap me or berates me on being a stupid girl. Instead she placed a hand on my shoulder giving a reassuring smile. All the forgotten emotions come rolling in that I couldn't contain them. I sobbed hugging B desperately for what has happened to day.

_Being dumped isn't fun._

**.o0o.**

We stopped in at a highway pit-stop taking refuge there from the rain. We were all shuddering from the coldness, but soon getting warm from the body heat that is roaming around. Already we could hear the faint heart beats passing along in an irregular pace that could not be human.

"What are ya doing here?" I asked B.

"Boneys. They kicked us out." B explained in a hoarse voice. "Came to find you. Where's the guy?"

"Gone home," I answered feeling tears prickling my eyes.

B sighed resting a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Assholes. It's a man's world." She said then tucks a strand of hair off my face before continuing. "Boneys are looking for you…and him."

"Wha-"I gasped, not believing this.

"You two started something." B elaborated. "I can…remember…certain…things. Memories. My pa. Cinnamon. A red bicycle?"

I couldn't believe this. "A dream and crying?"

"Dream," B repeated. "Crying."

"We're changing, B." I said.

B nodded with a smile. We are all changing. As of now, our hearts are beating everything now and then. We can feel the coldness of the rain. It explains why I can't consume human flesh, is because I'm becoming human. An unfamiliar emotion dawns on me, hope. This could change everything. I can be friends with Dylan again.

"I have to tell, Dy-lan."I announced. I looked at the others. "Can you help me?" The stood there emotionless. So I took the picture of Dylan out of my pocket showing it to B as she passed it along. "Please...help. Re-demp-tion?"

They made some noise that I could no longer translate. B nodded her head as she handed the picture back. "They said hell yeah."

I smiled and hugged B again.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	10. Chapter 10: Makeover are a nightmare

_**Feel again**_

_**Chapter 10: Makeovers are a nightmare. **_

_I now you've been waiting for this and it has finally arrive. Makeovers._

_Somewhere in the background Kay is hiding behind Dylan while Abbey and Megan hold the lipsticks and curly iron. _

**Kay's POV**

The herd and I walked all day through the night until reaching the city where the Wall is located. Our mission was to inform Dylan and his people about the Boneys plan of searching for him and I, if not attack any living person. Whatever Dylan and I started is changing us Corpses and we want to continue the change. We are tired of this life as a Corpse. We don't want to kill anymore; we want to live like most normal people. To be able to sleep, to eat, to communicate and more. We want to be human.

Dylan and I were giving the others hope. And it was spreading fast. I guess the Boneys didn't like that. That must be the reason why they are after us. I have to tell Dylan. I have to explain to him what is happening before it's too late.

When we reached the wall away from the entrance. I paused to go through Shelby's memories. She had to get out through the zip line, but there must be a way back in. So taking a moment to remember, rewinding mentally of each scene till spotting another entrances that was blocked off. Telling my friends this, we walked to the entrance finding it barred and in a blind spot from cameras. One thing about being a Corpse is the supernatural strength. It took a moment, but we Corpses gather around the gate and together yanked the gate down in a couple of minutes. Once that was settled we walked inside the stadium seeking a way to hide and an entrance to get in. We settle in the field as B went through the plans with me, since I'm the only one with Shelby's memories and know Dylan face clearly.

"Wait here," I told B.

"Stay safe," B replied back. "We'll wait here."

_Why do I feel like I'm walking into my execution? _

Rolling my eyes, I go through Shelby's memories and walked through the stadium in search for the hidden entrance where Dylan friends used to go Zip-lining. It took a while for the paint on the walls for direction faded away, but I manage to find the metal door. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door and quickly got out then shut it. The time was dusk, the sun falling into the horizon meaning less people could see clearly. I lifted up the hood to my vest and began to search for Dylan.

I walked through an ally way and becoming desperate for Shelby's memories have no directions to Yorks mansion from this route. Dammit. How hard is it to find a damn house? Now I keep thinking of this, I'm betting I was a city girl living in an apartment or something. Anyway, I have to tell Dylan- _Oh no, Crap…a dog is falling me. _Crap, what do you do to get rid of mongrels. I wave my hand at the shaggy cover in mud of a dog to go. _Shew, back off,_ as I wave my hand at it to leave me alone. _Go search for a bitch and hump her or something. _The dog tilted his head before leaving wagging its tail. Good, now where was I.

_You know what, I'm lost_. I make another turn bumping into two kids. Oh shit. Stay come, act natural, and play human. The two kids looked at me in question, as the girl held the ball and the boy raising a brow.

"Do you know Dylan?" I asked, my voice sounding strained. They stared at me confused. Of course how many Dylan's could be living here? "Dylan Rhodes?"

"Yeah," the girl said.

"Um, where does he live?" I asked.

"Elm Street," The boy answered, pointing the street behind him.

_Elm Street, not Elmer Street!_ Damn Shelby, were you that much of a blonde? Anyway, I looked up to see a street sign that read Elm Street. I mentally smacked myself to be clueless and nodded at the kids. With that said and done, I began walking.

"Are you dead, Miss." The girl asked.

I paused eyes widen, come on their just kids. So with a chuckle I said, "Uh, no. Dead people don't talk."

_Good, that is convincing enough._ With that over with I began walking again before those two starting question. Fortunately the kids bought it and went their separate ways. Hey, guess I'm good with lying after all. Okay, no time to praise an accomplishment, Kay. Got to find Dylan.

**.o0o.**

By nightfall, everything started looking clearer now in Shelby's memories. When I reach Yorks Mansion, I find it very large to be than I expected. The lights were on in the white bricked house, so the kids must be home, since Sergeant Major Yorks is a _workaholic_ as Shelby puts it. I shudder when the next memory came in what Tucker and Dylan do at night when their sisters are asleep and girlfriends come over. Okay, now I'm starting to regret eating the blonde's brain.

I hear voices and quickly hid in the bushes as guards came walking by with guns. Shit, I need to be more careful. It's not like I can ring the doorbell and expect a special greeting. What am I going to do? Taking a deep breath, I started walking through the bushes around the house searching for a gate or something. After going around there wasn't a back gate. Damn. Almost giving up, I slouched against the wall when I accidently slip through. There was a hole there that could let a person crawl through. Guess I know how those girls sneak in an out during curfew.

I crawl through continuing to hide in the bushes seeing if there was a blind spot I can go through. Center of the garden was Dylan kicking a soccer ball with his friend Tuck, while two girls…Abbey and Megan who were on a bench watching. I sat there watching them play like normal people instead of shuffling around.

"I don't get it, Tuck. Why do we call them '_Corpses_'?" Dylan asked. "It's just a name we made up with for something we don't understand."

"Well, doesn't that TV/ Comic series call them Walker? Also there are other names we can go with, like the undead, crawlers, or the typical media word, Zombies." Tucker replied.

"But that's not it. The Corpse that took me, she wasn't like anything I ever seen. She acted like she was one of us." Dylan said kicking the soccer ball to Tucker. "Kay-"

"Wait, you name a Corpse?" Tucker said in disbelieves. "Dude and people say I'm high."

"It's not like that," Dylan groaned shoving his hands in his pockets.

Tucker kicked the ball up in the air and caught it. "If I didn't know any better, I would have guess you miss her."

Dylan sighed, "I admit it. I do miss her. There was something about Kay that made feel more me."

"Whoa…you actually miss her?" Tucker asked surprised his hazel eyes widen. "Wow, didn't know you have a kink. So are you attracted to her…physically?"

"Oh shut up," Dylan groaned.

"Or like a girlfriend?" Tucker continues to interrogate.

_Wait, Dylan like me like that?_ I could feel something warm bloom against my cheeks. Holy shit, that is something I did not expected. Hey, I'm still relearning what all these emotions mean too. I have no idea why am I attracted to him, but everything is starting to act like one of those cliché romance comedy films. Lord helps us now. Dylan didn't look at Tucker which had the junkie laugh.

"Holy shit, dude. You actually like somebody after this entire apocalypse and the girl of your dreams is dead." Tucker burst out laughing. "I wish Google still works so I can find out what the hell is wrong with you."

Suddenly Dylan had Tucker in a head lock as the two boys began to wrestle. Megan and Abbey rolled their eyes saying something that was indiscrete from this vantage point. Tucker dropped the ball and kicked it_. Oh no_, as the ball impacted to my face causing me to fall. It didn't hurt me but did bruise my pride if there was any left.

"Come on guys, It's getting late." Megan announced.

"Okay," Dylan sighed, walking towards the bushes.

Quickly I try to get up and scurry, but when Dylan seeped through the bushes. He stopped out of shock looking at me bewilder. Here a Corpse sat on the ground with a soccer ball in her lap in the Sergeant garden. This scenario doesn't appear so good. What should I do? Say 'hi' or something.

"Kay," Dylan manages to choke out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came…to see you." I answered nervously.

"Kay… it's too dangerous" He whispered harshly, but the way the muscles around his eyes lifted up showed he was happy to see me. "The folks here, they aren't like me. If anybody saw you, you'll get shot."

"Dylan, what's takin' you so long?" Tucker called out.

"Did my brother kick the ball over the fence again?" Megan asked.

Dylan turned around unconsciously leaving the bushes open exposing me to Yorks siblings and his sister. Instantly the girls shriek while Tucker mouth dropped with the word whoa. The garden was engrossed in silences between the five of us. Um, in a movie this usually where a scene change happens. Sadly we aren't in a movie. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I simply smiled and waved my hand.

Dylan sighed taking my arm and helping me up. Before he could scold me more, I said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." He sighed scratching his neck sheepishly. Suddenly he had me in a hug. "I actually missed you. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"Same here," I said, returning the hug.

"Huh, you feel warmer than I remembered." He said.

A sound of a siren could be heard. I looked over my shoulders wondering if any of the soldiers could see me. Dylan pulled back, looking at his friends giving a silent permission to come inside. Megan and Abbey were still in shock, so Tucker to the honor of speaking.

"C'mon, we better get her inside before the cops show up. Luckily my dad got pulled into some emergency conference."

**.o0o.**

I sat on a couch, nervously waiting what the four humans were going to say or do to me. Dammit, now I wish I had my old memories back so I could have an equal conversation. Tucker sat on the coffee table facing me, poking my arms or other things of probing.

"How did you die?" the blonde asked.

"She doesn't remember…" Dylan answered annoyed.

I took a deep breath, "Fell out of a hell-ic-opter."

All four of them stared at me amazed when I answered that.

"How old are you?" Megan asked, sitting on a love seat. She was younger than her brother with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes just like her brother. I shrugged. "You kinda look like your still a teenager or maybe early twenty's. You have that baby face."

"Megan, please." Dylan scolded.

"And she doesn't even smell." Abbey added. She looked almost like Dylan, but her eyes were blue instead of brown like her brother.

Dylan exaggerated, lifting his arms up in the air giving off some sort of protest noise. I sat there confused while all three looked at him then back at me. Now I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Dylan took a deep breath and sat down next to me.

"Alright, enough with the interrogation." Dylan said. "Kay, why did you come?"

"To…to show….everyone…..that _we're_ change-ing," I answered.

"Kay, no one here is gonna believe it." Dylan groaned placing his hands over his face. "Including getting you close to the council to tell them. As soon as they saw you, they will blow your brains out."

"Wait Dylan." Abbey spoke. "Did she say 'We're changing'?"

I nodded as Dylan removed his hands from his face. I continue to explain what is happening. "Many of us are changing. Dreaming. Crying. Remembering."

When the word crying came out Dylan stiffened. But ignoring it for a moment his worry change to bemuse. "That's a big difference."

"We have to hurry," I said staring him dead in the eyes.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Boneys… are chasing us." I simply answered.

"Dude, we gotta tell my dad." Tucker announced.

"Uh, bad idea guys," Abbey said. "Uncle Rob likes to shoots Corpse for game here."

"What other choice do we have, sis." Dylan said. "But how are we going to get her through the city without being recognized."

Abbey and Megan stared at each other then whispered into each other ears. The way they were looking at me had my predator instincts into prey mode. Their words hush, hush, which my advance hearing became impossible to translate. After a moment, they nodded in agreement.

"We can fix her up." Abbey and Megan said in unison.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Abbey and I got a makeup kit last year, and we hardly use it." Megan explained. She and Abbey got up sitting between me as they lifted a few strand of hair and my hand.

"A simple haircut, some foundation, and a lot of blush….and also some rouge." Abbey added.

I shook my head pulling my hand away, "Hell no."

"Hell yeah," The girls said.

I gave Dylan a pleading look; instead he just shrugged as the girls grabbed me by the arms and latterly dragged me to one of their bedrooms. Now I remember something in my human life. _I hated makeovers_.

**.o0o.**

The moment the girls trap me in a bedroom I knew I was doomed. Instantly Megan forced me down on a chair while Abbey grabbed a towel and set it behind me. Before I could ask what they were going to do, Megan grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair without hesitation. Now my waist long hair reached my midback. I was going to demand an explanation, except both girls grabbed my hands leading me to the bathroom.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Abbey said locking the door.

Megan walked around me to turn on the shower. I mentally cry, for I'm being held captive by two fifteen year old. When I was about to scream for Dylan to help me, Megan grabbed my hand removing the molded fingerless gloves and bracelets. I was going to protest, when Abbey came up and yank my demine vest off. What the hell is going on with these girls? So raising my hands up, I removed my top, converse, and finally pants, standing before them in a worn lace barlette and printed boy short with a lace trim, including wrapping. The girls giggled, but I don't see what is wrong with my underwear.

"Okay, take those off so we can wash them." Abbey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you wore them for god know how long." Megan sighed.

I blushed, feeling insecure. As I slowly remove my barlette bra and then underwear. The girls stopped their giggling as Megan took my underwear and excused herself while Abbey led me in the shower. She instructed me to wash my hair first, I did as she instructed not being able to have a say. After I finished washing my hair with Abbey help on shampoo and conditioner. Megan returned with an IPod as Abbey changes the shower to bath, ordering to sit down with a razor. Wait, are my legs that hairy?

_I have a heart, I swear I do_

_But just not, baby, when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_Hush if you know what's good for you_

_..._

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool_

_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

_..._

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

"Seriously Meg," Abbey said to her friend who was giggling on the toilet seat.

"What, it's funny." Megan chuckle but Abbey and I gave her a hard look. We don't need to be reminded that I used to be a cannibal. Megan sighed as she changed the music.

_Zombie, Zombie_

_..._

_I'm in love with a zombie_

_Can't keep his hands off me_

_I think he's looking at me_

_But he's looking right through me_

_..._

_You think you're so cool boy_

_Blood rushing through my veins now_

_Do you want me for my body_

_Do you want me for my brain, brain, brain, brain_

Abbey snapped at Megan who was laughing up a storm. I stumped in the bath tub hoping the bubbly water drowns me or something. Now I wish my body can work properly so I can do the cleaning process by myself instead of these two fashinista.

**.o0o.**

After twenty minutes of bathroom torture. The girls had me in a bathrobe and began doing the makeup process. Megan was roughly brushing my hair getting the knots out while Abbey painted my nail to cover up the chipping. Once Megan finished grooming my hair, she started reinvent my eyebrows. Music from Megan IPod playing songs I've never heard or seemed to recall before.

I don't know what is worse, the grooming process or the actually makeup treatment. Both Abbey and Megan started apply foundation all over my face and down my neck in a fair skin color tone. Smearing wet liquid foundation on every possible pale spot from the neck up. They started asking me question about my Corpse life, what is true and what is false. Not even disgusted on my favorite organs being the heart and brain.

"So what is so significant about brains?" Abbey asked.

"Let's us…see memories." I answered. "Feel more alive."

"Oh, so did you eat Shelby's?" Megan asked.

I nodded shamefully ready for the pounding of hate, instead got a sigh of relief. "Glad she's gone. No offence, but the bitch was on my nerve."

"Especially when she hugging my brother obsessively. She even got jealous from me just hugging him." Abbey added taking some lip liner and started detailing my lips follow by lipstick that was close to a deep dark skin pink.

Megan nodded in agreement as she tool mascara and applying it on my faded eyelashes. The process in making me look alive took longer than I anticipated. From bringing eye shadow to tone down the piercing grey eyes, the proper amount of blush and rouge on my cheeks, and foundation over any missing spot. What seemed like an eternity of makeup ended with Abbey returning with my clean underwear while Megan went through her wardrobe? She pulled out a white high-low sheer blouse, with a V-neck line and long sleeve. A pair of boot cut jeans, and socks. She handed me clothes telling to dress in the bathroom.

I put on the clothes feeling a bit comfortable after being exposed to those two girls. After I finished putting them on, I grabbed my red converse. Abbey knocked the door, coming inside eyes widen.

"Oh my God, Dylan is going to have a heart attack." She said.

I raised a brow confused when she turns my direction towards the bathroom mirror. A gasp escapes in seeing a different person who took my reflection. Was this girl even me? Somebody with fair skin, soft wavy brown hair, and pink lips. The paleness vanished along with the visible vain. The blue lips vanished to soft warm pink lips. No blood or gore on her body, not even a trace of dirt. Did me once looked like this in my human life. So warm, so alive?

Abbey handed back my jewelry and helped me with my necklace. "Your mom must've really loved you for such a gift." I stared at her confused, when she turned the pendent to show more engraving I haven't seen before. It read_: Mom loves you_. All these years I never looked behind this pendent to realize there was more to this necklace than the letter _K_. I had a mother who loved me.

Shaking my head wiping the corner of my eyes trying not to cry or the makeup would spoil. Damn it, I'm become very emotional over a stupid necklace. There was a knock on the door, with Megan saying. "Is she ready?"

"Almost," Abbey shouted back. Taking the foundation and applying it on the small cleavage before double checking everything. She gave a smile of approval.

With final adjustment, she opens the bathroom door escorting me out where Dylan and Tucker stood by the couch. Both guys mouth literally dropped from first glance. I stood there not sure what is going on in their minds as they began to salivate a little. Well, Tucker having drool sliding down his chin.

"Holy shit, you look hot!" Tucker said.

"What do you think, Dylan?" Abbey asked her brother.

Dylan instantly closed his mouth, shaking his head slightly back into reality. "She looks nice."

I smiled at his compliment.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''**

**So I've been getting reviews about Kay's makeover and decided to put in this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter ever in the story. Also three chapters in one day!**

**Song used:**

"**Cannibal" by Ke$ha**

"**Zombies" by Natalie Kills**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sergeant Major of the Army

_**Feel Again**_

**Chapter 11: Sergeant Major of the Army**

Dylan wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Tucker lead the way through the refugee section of the wall, where the council camp was. All around us I could see the living surviving after the apocalypse. The exhaustion written on their faces. The dread, tired, and loss of losing their homes, family, and the past they once lived in. A past where it was hopeful of a routine day of family, work, and so much other things that could be impossible to describe.

I looked down to avoid the stares hoping no one will notice what I am. Me being on of their cause of suffering. How us Corpses eat their loved ones, either it be friends, family, or a neighbor. If they knew what it's like for a Corpse's stand point. Know what it's like to derive on primal instincts with an inner monster that desire for human flesh. We are all monster, they kill us out of fear and we kill them out of hunger.

If these people hold this much distaste here, what would Sergeant Major Yorks say. His name is very common around the mall. The man who would kill some Corpses on sight; even if the Corpse isn't eating anybody, just going for a stroll. Practically one of the most _wanted_ to eat humans on the boneys list. If a Corpse killed or ate him, then a boney will give you a reward….whatever that is. Otherwise, the herd tries to stay away from this city including the Wall to avoid this single man.

"Hey, I got your back, Kay." Dylan assured squeezing his arm tighter around me.

I nodded, "Nervous."

"Everybody is." Tucker said. "I don't know how my dad is gonna be. He's practically obsessive with shooting dead people that it might not work."

I stiffened worried if this plan maybe a bad idea. Maybe I should tell Dylan just run with me before the boneys comes so we can divert the scent or something. Dylan sighed; smacking Tucker upside the head then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Hey. No matter what, I promise we stick together." He said.

I nodded, "Everything, is…gonna change."

"That's right." He agreed taking my hand giving a gentle squeeze. "Now stay close to me. Okay?"

"Okay," I said with a nod.

Dylan smiled and continues to follow Tucker never letting go of my hand. All the unknown nervousness vanished knowing Dylan and Tucker are here for me. Hopefully when I see Sergeant Yorks he doesn't shoot me before I can show him my people are changing. Already my heat began to beat in a slow pace. Well not 60 to a 100 beats, but enough to show that it's beating and I'm slowly becoming alive.

We soon reach a storage warehouse where the council occupies. There were countless containers and crates of boxes filled with gun and ammunition being loaded onto trucks and jeeps. I couldn't help but gulp at the sight of weapons, even a few soldiers carrying machetes and crossbows on their backs. Dylan gave another reassuring squeeze, keeping our pace neutral though slightly fast for me. Soon we reached the entrances when a man with tan skin, black, hair, and brown eyes stopped us.

"_Disculpe_!" the man said walking up to use. "Where are you three going?"

"C'mon Miguel, we need to see my dad." Tucker explained.

"Soldier Yorks, You aren't authorized to come here." Miguel said.

"Seriously, I'm no soldier." Tucker exaggerated. "As if I'm following my dad's footsteps."

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"We're on high alert," Miguel explained.

"Let me guess, Classified. " Tucker muttered. "Listen, I have something important to say to my dad so come on."

Tucker shoved his shoulder against Miguel walking passed him. Miguel muttered in a foreign language as Dylan yanks my arm slightly to continue walking. Before I could pass the solder, he grabbed my other arm giving a strange look. _Crap, say something human. Say something human._

"Hi?" I said.

"Hola," he replied back in question as he took something out of his pocket.

_Oh shit, it's one of those scanners._ If he puts that against my eye the whole base will discover I'm not human. Tucker quickly grabbed my other arm, telling Miguel to knock it off and continue to walk. Got to say thanks to the junkie later for this. We walked inside the warehouse seeing more guns being loaded. This time my slow heart beat is not helping with all this chaos of preparation for war. My herd is still in the stadium field wondering where I am right now with news. This needs to hurry before the boneys get here.

"What are you kids doing here?" demanded a deep voice. We turned around to see Sergeant Major Yorks, or at least the name written on his uniform chest pocket said so. He was not what I quite actually expected from the scary stories going around the mall. He appeared crude, tall and muscular for his age. As he had military short buzz haircut exposed his natural hair color black with strands of silver in certain areas. But his eyes send shivers down my spine close to yielding in desperation. It was like looking into deep sharp blue eyes.

"What's going on dad?" Tucker asked.

"What is all of this, sir?" Dylan added.

"There have been sighting of sizable herds of skeletons and Corpses in the area coming towards base. Reasons are unknown, but if they're here to attack, we are readying our defenses. The numbers are not in our favor at the moment." Sergeant Yorks said as he walked along the aisles. "I need you two to get home, lock down the house, and keep the girls safe. I have left some guns there, please use them wisely they aren't toys."

"I know, dad," Tucker said grabbing his dad arm and leading him behind a truck where Dylan and I stood.

"Tucker, I don't have time for this." Sergeant Yorks warned.

"Dad, this is important." His son said. "Dylan has something to tell you."

_Thanks for the help,_ I thought.

"You have something to say, Dylan?" Sergeant Yorks said.

Dylan cleared his throat changing his posture to attention. "I believe the dead are coming back to life, sir."

Sergeant Yorks looked at Dylan with a straight face then at his son before sniffing the air around us. "Are you two high again? I told you that the medical marijuana is for the cancer patients."

"No, sir," Dylan protested. "The Corpses are changing. I can't quite actually explain it, but they are curing themselves."

"How so?" Sergeant Yorks asked.

"I witness it, sir." Dylan said seriously. "Some of the Corpses are able to communicate, dream, remember. Hell some are not being able to consume flesh. My dad said there was a possibility for them-"

"No, the C.D.C was a dead end. After the hundred dark days there was no cure left and Sawyer knew that. Since then, their population is rising while ours are decreases. And to prove that, we'll start with this one." Instantly I was pushed to a wall with a gun pointed at my temple. I froze in place trying to control my breathing, but unable to with Sergeant Yorks arm pressed against my chest. There was no way to fool a man who killed hundreds of us Corpses. "Who are you?"

"This is Kay, sir." Dylan said.

"I didn't ask you, Dylan. I asked her. Who are you?" Yorks demanded.

"K…Kay," I choked out.

Sergeant Yorks looked into my eyes. "You're a Corpse."

"Robert, please," Dylan begged, shoving his godfather off me and stood between us, taking my hand. "She saved my life. She helped me scape and brings news. Whatever happened, I triggered something in her that started a chain reaction towards the others…"

"Are you insane?" Sergeant Yorks yelled.

"I wanna help," I said in a quiet voice hiding behind Dylan.

"They don't wanna attack us, Robert." Dylan confronted.

"Please, we're gettin' bet-ter." I pleaded.

Yorks shoved Dylan away and aimed his gun at my forehead. "You got it wrong, girl. Things don't get better for your kind. Things only get worse. It's a simply circle of life: People get bit, then they get infected, and finally me and my men shoot them in the head." He pulled the hammer which made a click. I shuddered scared that I'll die for real this time. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Kay. But this is for the best."

I whimpered closing my eyes. This is it. This is how I am going to die, by the hands of what all Corpses fear; by Sergeant Major Robert Yorks. Another click was heard; guessing safety was off, however Yorks didn't pull the trigger. Instead the pulled it back. I opened my eyes to see Tucker aiming a gun at his head.

"Tucker, put the gun down." Yorks warned calmly.

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm not gonna let you kill her." Tucker shot back with a serious tone then looked at Dylan. "Go. Get her out of here and stay safe, man."

"Thank, Tuck." Dylan said taking my hand and began to run out of the warehouse.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Except now things have gone bad to worse.

''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Almost done with the story.**

**Has anybody notice that some of the "Warm Bodies" fanfiction names for OC start with D?**

**Thanks for reading and please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12: The chase of life

_**Feel Again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warm Bodies just my OC Characters. **

**Chapter 12: The chase on life**

Dylan and I ran through the streets of the Wall trying escape from Sergeant Yorks wrath. This was a mistake. Why did we consider the man would listen to us after all, he hates Corpses like any other human. As we ran, Dylan kept a gun in his hand ready to shoot anybody. I just hope he doesn't kill his comrades or my herd minus the boneys. From what B said, the boneys have no chance to restore to their original self.

"I'm sorry, Kay." Dylan apologized as we ran. "I thought he could listen."

"Need to warn my friends," I told him.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Stadium field," I answered.

Suddenly the alarms were blaring out. Dylan cursed as he took my hand, "I know a short cut."

We ran to an underground passage where the subway used to be. The ground was wet, the scent of chemicals filled the air, along with decompose rodents. Somehow the vile stentch had both of us gaging. But Dylan continues to lead the way, pulling out what looked like an IPod and used the light for guidance. It was complete darkness that with the limited amount of light puffs of air came out of my mouth. I stopped taking a deep breath then exhaled where more puffs of air showed. Dylan stopped to see this.

"Corpses can't breathe?" Dylan asked.

I nodded as he brought a hand above my lips as I took a large inhale then exhale. Again a puff of air came out dusting over his fingers. For some apparent reason a smile grew on his face full with fascination. This is probably evidence that Corpses are definitely changing. Corpses can't dream, remember, heart beating, cry, nor breathe. Now I'm breathing air, so I'm getting closer to being human as will the others.

So with a small smile, we continue to jog through the subway, following the railroad tracks and station signs to reach the Stadium. When he got on the platform, Dylan redirected our course not from the stairs, but to some small blocked off restricted section where a small plat read, "Stadium emergency exit." A short cut, we took through the emergency exit, till exiting the many labyrinth halls and into one of the concession stand.

We continue to walk down the hall till reaching the stadium field. Once there, Dylan stopped to see fifty other Corpses who were changing. He stopped to look at me which I nodded to confirm. When we reached the others, B turned around with a motherly smile.

"K," she said happily in her whispered voice. "Dy-lan."

"Does everybody have a problem pronouncing my name?" Dylan asked me.

I shrugged while B made a slight gurgle chuckle. Afterwards she said, "We're here to help."

"Good, we're gonna need the numbers." Dylan said. "However the soldiers are coming and as _Kay _told me, so are the boneys."

"True," B agreed. "Very clo-"

Suddenly there was a roar coming from the stadium bleachers in the far end of the outer field. Everybody turns their bodies at the direction to see Boneys on the middle stands and top stand. _Fuck, they're here. _Their skeleton forms slouched causing their spines to stick out. Their feet slightly torn with flesh shredded on the remaining calves. There were a few corpses as well by their side who have given up in becoming one of them. Already, there were gashes, torn flesh, and other description to reveal their bones, brown blood, and other thing. What caught off from these Corpses was the empty abyss in their eyes. The solid pitch black of nothing of any emotions or even apathy. All to say they were gone the moment they ripped their skins off.

"We'll distract them." B said with much authority.

"Keep them out," I said.

"Always have," she replied back.

So grabbing Dylan's hand, we ran back where we came from climbing over the home team booth to the bleachers. The boneys released a large roar charging in towards the herd. But I didn't look back. Only heard the Corpses grunts and groans fighting off the oppressors of our race. The boneys have set to much authority over our kind long enough; from arrange marriage to our food supply. Now it's our turn to set the rules. And those rules rely on living again.

As we run, we could hear the soldiers shouting Orders while boneys continue to scream. We were running up the ramps to get to the second floor when a boney chased behind us. Dylan aimed his gun as he run shooting the boney in the head. Another one came receiving the same fate follow by two more. We were about to reach the second floor when out of nowhere a boney pounced on me from above causing to fall face first. It pinned my arms to my back and forced me to watch Dylan fight off two others. No, this happened before when a Corpse defies their law. They forced the subject to watch the cause of their defiance's then ripped their skin off to become one of them. To become a boney and forget everything both human and Corpse life.

Dylan fired his gun aiming at the boneys head; however the skeleton slapped his wrist causing the gun to fly. He cursed trying to reach for the gun, except both boneys charged at him for the kill. With a quick drop, Dylan grabbed the closes object, which was some metal pole and got up to smack it on the second boneys head follow by a side sweep, dislocating it to near decapitation. That boneys head swung around on the last thread of skin, mouth active in attempt to communicate.

The other boney growled, stepping back cautiously finding a blind spot. Dylan kept moving as did the boney, keeping the pole close like a baseball bat. Suddenly my focus change with a scream erupting from my throat feeling intense pain for the boney on top of me stabbed his talon nail into my back preparing for the rip. A memory of my human life appeared of training. Instantly I kicked my leg hard to my back striking the boney which had him losing his balance. Quickly I took the opportunity to free my arms then rolled around doing another kick that had him off me. I got up grabbing a piece of debris; some rebar and shoved it into its eye. The boney died with a scream. Black blood splattered everywhere.

I panted seeing Dylan still fighting his opponent. Yanking out the rebar, I ran up to them the moment Dylan strikes out and the boney ready to launch. The next second the rebar punctured its next cursing out of his mouth, then dropped dead. We panted looking around to see three literally dead boneys around us.

"Thanks," Dylan panted picking up his gun. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Once was one of you," I answered.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"Keep going?" I asked.

Dylan nodded taking my hand as we ran. "We need to reach the Zip-line. It's our only way to escape."

I could only nod as we ran to the next flight of stairs hopefully reach the open balcony where the zip-line was. The light was coming out from the open windows until the next thing we saw was more boneys. Somehow somebody up there has a thing with me, and I bet its Shelby. Dylan cursed, changing our direction to the run through the stands on the outer bleachers. On the center field we saw boneys fighting against Corpses and Soldiers. Somehow both living and near living formed an alliance to kill off the same enemy. A smile couldn't spread my face with the chase. But we made it to the next exit, slamming the door shut using a few rebar and a bench to seal the door. Looking at the hall, there were gates blocking both ends leaving us trapped.

"This should keep them out." Dylan panted, walking to the window ledge where the zip line equipment waited.

Before I could asked him something, the door jerked. _Shit, the boneys were never going to give up_. Also more crashed into the gates reaching their thing hands through the bars trying to reach for Dylan. Okay, now the zip-line is our only choice of escape. Standing next to him, Dylan cursed lifting up one harness.

"Dammit Tuck," he cursed then looked at me.

Only one of us can leave. I took his hand and said. "You go."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you here." He complained.

I shook my head, "You're more alive than me."

Dylan paused for a moment until he sighed putting on the harness. He put on the harness, as I strapped the secure line on his shoulder down to the smalls of his back, and top of his thighs. The straps tighten around his midsection, and I lead him forward to the ledge. The door burst for a second then slammed shut still keeping the boneys out while those at the gates roar. Only seconds ticking as Dylan turned around to face me. His hands on my shoulder keeping eye contact.

"Kay, you tell me all you wanted to do is keep me safe," Dylan said as the door try to breaks. "All I want to do is return the favor."

He bent his head towards mine, hands sliding down my arms till resting on my waist_. What is he doing,_ I thought the moment his lips were on mine. The moments they made contact, I felt my slow beating heart beat erratically with warmth dusting over my cheeks. This can't be real? Before I could pull back, asking him if he was insane, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly as he whispered in my ear, "Hold on." Then falls backwards off the ledge. Instantly my arms wrapped around his neck and legs on his hip as we fall down through the cable lines of 200 feet, yet in a diagonal of how long. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind blowing against us. The sound of metal sliding along metal, the intense hold Dylan held on me follow by the sounds of the boneys anguish cries of loss of prey.

The cable jerks for it couldn't sustain the weight of two people and began to wobble. But Dylan and I never let go, when plunging towards the streets, which were ruined with cracks and weeds of a near decade. Somehow I felt alive, feeling a complete change in my body. How my heart beats so hard it hurts, the sharps stabs of the wind cutting my cheeks, including the burning sensation of cold air in my lungs. Everything was being reborn in the moment of death from vein, bone, skin, practically everything inside and out. Before I knew it, the cable snapped and we were tossed on the other end, smashing through the window panels. Like an unknown force pulled me away from Dylan and banged my head on a desk making everything go black.

**.o0o.**

"Kay. Kay. Kay! Come on, wake up." Somebody called out shaking my shoulders.

I open my eyes, sight all blurry to see Dylan. He helped me sit up placing a hand over my head where a nice bump was being form. When all sight is clear something in Dylan stare seemed different. Like he was relieved to see me alive after almost killing us on the zip-line with that stunt of his. The capable wasn't capable to withstand over two hundred pounds.

His hands cradle my face as he asked, "You okay?"

"Uh huh," was all I could manage.

He sighed in relief then he was quiet never letting go. After an enticed moment, I began to pull away in how awkward our position was, except he didn't let go. Instead he leaned in closer, brushing his lips against mine for the second time. My body stiffens at first, feeling a strange knew warm and hunger similar before at the abandon house. Dylan continues to kiss me, finger brushing against my cheek while the tender kisses become firmer. Before either of us notice, my hands slide along his broad chest then wrapped around his neck, fingers entangle in his warm hair.

When he pulled back all I could say was, "Wow."

He smiled feeling the same way as he kissed me again but stopped all of the sudden; he held my face amazed staring into my eyes like watching fireworks. "Kay, your eyes…they're green."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes," he stated. "They're green."

Realization struck that my eyes were no longer an empty grey of apathy. So removing his hands off my check and bring them to my chest, resting his right hand over my heart. He stared confused until he stopped eyes widen in feeling a soft mellow rhythm. A smiled lifted his lip as he kissed me again with much passion and something else.

We kissed for a few minutes until it was time to leave and find somewhere safe.

So getting up, Dylan removed the harness and took my hand. Everything is going to change between us. No longer are we acquaintances helping each other out, but friends leaning closer. We took the emergency exits, going down flights of stairs with a smile on my face. The moment we reached the lobby exiting the entrance door, there was a click follow by gunfire. Instantly I fell back to a burning pain going straight through my left shoulder front to back. Dylan's eyes widen as he knelt down next to me then looked up to see Sergeant Yorks holding a 9mm pistol with Miguel next to him along with other soldiers holding assault rifles.

"That's a warning shot," Yorks announced. "Next shall be the head. Now Soldier Rhodes, move out of the way."

"You can't!" Dylan exclaimed, using his body as a shield.

"Dylan moves now. That is an order."

"No," Dylan exclaimed. "For once listen to me. I know we've lost everything and everyone we loved. I lost my parents… but I'm not gonna let you take Kay from me. If you just listen, my dad was right we can fix everything if you just give it a chance."

"The C.D.C tried and failed, Dylan." Yorks said.

"But they weren't seriously trying, Robert!" Dylan protested.

Something warm gushed out of my shoulder where the bullet wound is. I touched it to find my fingers coated in blood…my blood. A fresh amount of crimson liquid instead of brown old moldy blood that was in my system, all new and fresh. The blood soaking the white sheer top and onto the ground.

"Dylan," I hissed, lifting up my hand.

Dylan turned around and cursed, ripping off his shirt and placed it over the wound adding pressure. Realization struck, bewildering him as he pulled the tatter shirt back to see blood. He turned his head facing the men with weapons. "Look, Corpses don't bleed!" Everyone lowered their weapons in seeing the blood.

"You're completely alive, Kay." Dylan chuckled amazed.

"But in pain," I muttered.

Yes, I'm happy for my heart is beating, my lungs breathing, my eyes green, and blood gushing out. But damn it, my shoulder feels totally not good. And yet the pain feels welcoming as the same time hated. Soon guns were down, people coming closer to see the wound. One person ran up with a first aid kit, ripping the sleeve and examined the wound while Dylan sat there watching amazed saying that I'm alive and asking question to me until the nurse told him to shut up.

"Sir?" Miguel said.

Sergeant Yorks stood there bewilder, nearly awe struck in seeing the damage he had inflicted with one bullet. Instead of pulling the triggered, he settles the gun back in the holster walking up towards us to get a better looked.

"We better get her to a hospital." Sergeant Yorks advice.

Everybody nodded, as Dylan picked me up bridal style and carried me to one of the vehicles. Once settle in the back seat, the medic sat down next to me, keeping Dylan shirt over the wound. Before Dylan could take a seat in the passenger side, Yorks stopped him.

"Your father would be proud of you, son." He said. A small smiled lifted the boy face about to speak when Sergeant Yorks stopped him pulling out a walkie talkie. "This is Sergeant Yorks. The situation has changed. Repeat, the situation has changed. All Corpses are not to be harmed."

"Roger that." Many voiced on the other end said.

"Is she still bleeding?" Yorks asked.

The medical nurse lifted up the shirt to show the wound bleeding. "Yes sir, nice through and through."

Okay, getting shot in the shoulder hurts like a bitch. However, like I said before, it felt good to feel pain, to bleed, and other things that are happening. But more importantly to feel new emotions that could be only described as love. Sadly, it didn't cure the boneys. So in Sergeant Yorks content we just killed them all with no regrets. Yeah, sounds pretty disturbing, but that's life. Once you given up on something they had to face the consequences. In the end, it was a good bonding experience for the humans and us Corp-sorry they changed our name to Exhume. By joining forces the boneys/skeletons didn't stand a chance. The one's that didn't get kill in the battle practically waiste away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**Sorry I could resist. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review there's more to come.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Over

_**Feel Again**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Warm Bodies other than the DVD. Otherwise they belong to Isaac Marion and Summit. **_

**Chapter 13: Starting Over**

Life as a Corpse has become nothing but the past. All this times since the beginning we were feared and hated by our appearances and uncontrollable behavior instead looking beyond the shell. It sounds cheesy and all, but Love is the cure. Learn how to live again. Well, some of us _Exhumes _forgot what it was like to live, but the humans helped us. They accepted us. Taught us, and connect instead of separation from the past.

It started out hesitant at first, a bit scary. Even now some of the human are prejudice in our previous action. Cautious if we would turn back to the monsters that'll eat anything with a beating heart. But yet, everything starts out with baby steps.

Sergeant Yorks welcome us with gratitude in collaborating in battling against Boney's which they called skeletons. He assigned us homes and contacted the surroundings barrack, walls, and isolated lands on the cure. During the debate on living condition, he offered me a place to stay at his house. Dylan, Abbey, Megan, and Tucker were excited on the idea, however B objected saying I'll be living with her. My new friends were disappointed, but it's understood where she was heading. So we got an apartment near Elm Street. And I got to say, I kinda like it, even with my new job as the city movie curator. Bringing the film stuff from the theater to a small warehouse. The kids enjoy the animation film from _'Rise of the Guardians,' 'Despicable Me 2,' 'Epic_,' and so much more. A chance to imagine and be a kid again.

As the days turned into weeks my relationship with Dylan changed. With all the adrenaline and chaos gone (Sorta) we decided to go slow as friends. Although…after a six months, he asked me on a date and our relationship keeps growing. Some people disapprove of us, for example me killing and eating his fiancés. Yet that seemed to be behind us. We simply just hang around the area or one of our places watching films, playing music, and playing game. Alright, I'll confess that he and Tucker got me addicted to adrenaline games such as Zip-line, car racing, and shooting a gun at the firing range. Never have we done in the movies of a typical romance cliché dates. Okay, maybe a hand few.

Abbey and Megan also seem to like me a lot as their friend. Tucker surprisingly stopped his habit on drugs since he's pursuing Prom Queen, though that phase will end soon do to the fact Prom Queen and Skater boy are a thing. B memories were becoming active each day. She remembered her first name being Bonnie, once married until having a horrible divorce which she never speaks about. With her body more active, she talks like a feminist with women pride and honor. Sometimes having strong debates with Sergeant Yorks and proclaimed herself representatives of the Exhumes.

But what got everybody active was the Exhumes asking to send pictures of us to the nearby cities hoping to find lost loved ones. Even with our memories either gone or fuzzy, we want to know who we are. I tried so hard to remember who I am in my past life. The thing I could recall was that I was seventeen when I died (thus making me twenty now), a mother who gave me a necklace, training as a scavenger for a city, and name starting with K. Also sacrifice myself to save two children from being eaten. Dylan assures me that only time will tell.

When seven months came, Sergeant Yorks received word from another human city under the derestriction of General Grigio. What happened with us did the same with his daughter Julie and a Corpse name R. Plans were being arrange to meet them someday when the roads were clear to drive over several states. So knowingly that there are people out there who can understand, connect, and love a Corpse bring much hope.

"Kay, do you still remember your name yet?" Dylan asked.

We were lying in the bed of a truck star gazing after the Fourth day of July Firework celebration. Everyone was heading home or staying for a late night party. Dylan wanted some alone time from the others as we lay in the tuck with the radio on. All was peaceful when he started to speak.

"No," I sighed, rolling over to my side facing him.

"You know you can always choose a different name, right?" he asked. "You don't have to stick with _Kay."_

"But I like Kay," I assured, tracing the letter K on his chest. "It's the first name a person called me other than Corpse, Zombie, or dead chick."

Dylan chuckled as he took my hand entangling our fingers together. "Do wish for your old life back?"

"I don't know?" I answered. "I wish to know who I was, my old family, and such, but I probably lost it after the apocalypse. However, I was given something more then I probably did back then."

"Like what?" Dylan asked sitting up to changing our position so he was on top of me. He traced his lips along my neck, and hands glide over my body except not to intimate.

"I have an animated adoptive mom," I started with a chuckle. "New friends who are mildly insane, a job at the warehouse doing what I love-"

"And?" Dylan asked kissing over my chin.

I chuckled, "And a very _touchy_ boyfriend."

"I don't know about touchy," he said before kissing me on the lips.

The kiss had our hearts pounding out rapidly in an elusive rhythm while our beating transforming into pants, moans, and sweet breaths. My fingers moved adventurously through his warm brown hair while his hands memorized my body. Our kissing has become more second base when there is a chance. We pulled back to breathe when Dylan cradle my cheek.

"I got something to say," he announced.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm _falling_ in_ love_ with you." He said.

My heart literally skipped a beat in hearing this. Seventh months have we known each other to reach this point? A tear slid down happily as I leaned up to peck him on the lips. This surprised him for a moment then gave a confirming question.

"I know, for I'm falling for you, too." I answered.

A smile spread on his lips as he kissed me again. For a long time I could feel again. Feel what it's like to be alive without killing anybody or eating their brains. To feel again with the people I can call family who were once dead or alive this whole time. As we kiss, the king of rock, Elvis Presley sang in the background on the radio.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

It feels good to feel again.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**So what did you all think?**

**I may consider doing a sequel?**

"**Can't help falling in love" By Elvis Presley.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
